Secretly James
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: James Diamond- tall, dark, handsome, hilarious bad boy who acts like he doesn't care about crap. Kendall Knight- tall, blonde and eyebrows who isn't afraid to stand up for the gay kids at school. When the two meet in detention, will James warm up to Kendall enough to tell him his secret? Or will he just keep hiding behind his larger than life personality to protect his parents?
1. Detention

**So this is hopefully my next big hit!**

**Thanks to Jacob's Imprint Renezmee for the idea behind it- she was a huge help in creating it.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Diamond." Mr. Flemmings, the detention teacher said venomously. James rolled his eyes and sat in his usual seat in the back.

The usual crowd was there. Buddy Simmons for being a disgrace in band class, Jenny Tinkler for forgetting about homework, Rachael Gibbons for just being dumb, and he, James Diamond, for drawing penises on the boy's bathroom walls.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar guy walked in.

A guy James knew from homeroom.

"I'm really sorry I'm late-" Kendall Knight began to Mr. Flemmings, looking shaken up.

"Sit down and shut up." the teacher spat.

Eyes wide, Kendall sat in the chair in front of then to the left of James.

New meat, James thought as he began tearing corners of paper up and throwing them at Kendall.

Kendall was shaken up already before James started being a dick. He had never been to detention before and his mom was really disappointed in him. He didn't even do anything all that bad. He just kinda yelled at this kid for making fun of his lab partner.

He put up with being hit with paper balls for about five minutes before he turned around and shot James an angry look.

James threw up his hands in surrender.

Kendall HATED guys like James. With his worn out flannel shirts and holey jeans and his Chuck-Tailored feet on the seat in front of him.

"Would you stop?" Kendall hissed.

"What're you here for, Knight?" James asked.

"SSSHHHH!" Mr. Flemmings shushed.

James just rolled his eyes and looked at Kendall expectantly.

"None of your damn business." Kendall whispered before turning back around.

"KEEEEEEENNYYYYYYY..." James whispered, trying to make Kendall snap.

Kendall sighed and got up, sitting a seat up.

James smirked and moved to the seat right beside Kendall.

"Tell me." he challenged.

"I cussed out a kid."

"Why?"

"Cause he was being mean to a gay kid." Kendall answered.

"SSSSHHHH!" Mr. Flemmings shushed again.

"What's so bad about that?" James whispered.

"I try to look out for my own kind." Kendall said smartly.

"You're gay? The fantastic Mister Knight is GAY?" James smirked.

"Shut the hell UP." Kendall warned.

"Priceless." James laughed.

"What's so PRICELESS about that?"

"I dunno. I just think gay guys are hilarious." James shrugged.

"Awesome." Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "So what the hell are YOU in here for?"

"Awe- me and Flemmings are besties. We hang out every day just for the hell of it." James said.

"Okay- so why are you REALLY here?"

"I draw penises for a living. Especially on bathroom walls." James said, opening his notebook and showing Kendall an entire page of cartoon penises- dressed as princesses and police officers and rock stars, etc.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged and closed his notebook.

"So what the hell does a fag like you do at the watering hole every weekend? People go there to get LAID." James said simply.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's not just for meeting girls, you know." Kendall said.

"Whatever tickles your peach, bro." James shrugged.

"You know, I always heard you were a huge asshole, but-"

"Now you see that I'm really fantastic company?"

"No. But now I see that you're like... A GIGANTIC asshole." Kendall said simply.

"Oh- I actually get that ALL the time." James said with a shrug.

* * *

After that day in detention, Kendall never really saw James.

Until one day at lunch. Kendall was sitting there at his usual spot with his buddy, Logan. James hadn't been out of detention for so long, he didn't have friends. Didn't have anywhere to sit. So he sat with Kendall.

"Um... Hi?" Kendall said, confused, as James dug in to his food.

"Oh- hey." James said smartly, waving.

"What's uh- what's goin' on?" Kendall asked.

"Okay, so I have nowhere to sit." James said, rolling his eyes. "I HOPED that you'd be a pal and let me at least eat here."

"Um- yeah. Okay..." Kendall said, shrugging at Logan.

"I don't have friends, okay?" James sighed. "My last buddy moved last summer."

"It's cool." Kendall said reassuringly. James's eyes snapped up to Logan.

"WHAT are you LOOKING at?" he snarled.

"Woah- calm down." Kendall said defensively.

"I- I'm sorry." Logan said, wide eyed. "I just- I've never seen you before."

"This is James. I met him in detention." Kendall said. "James- this is Logan."

James nodded before returning to his food. Logan, wide eyed in horror, did the same.

The bell finally rang and James turned to Kendall.

"I know I'm not pleasant to be around. But thanks for being nice." he said sincerely, then grinned a little. "And tell your boyfriend I said thanks. He bolted."

"Not my boyfriend." Kendall sang as James got up to disappear.

* * *

That night, James was out pretty much all night. He hated to be home.

He finally came in to the little house that barely passed as above a trailer, thinking his parents would be asleep. But his dad was there on the couch, waiting.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

James shut the door and pressed his back against it.

"Just- um- hangin' around." he answered weakly.

His dad got up and James tensed up.

"Your mom was worried." his dad growled.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again-"

"Damn right." he dad said, raising his hand. James flinched, but the blow never came. He looked at his dad in wonderment and finally his dad's hand came down on his cheek, making him hiss.

"Brent, I said I was-"

Yet another slap came.

"You KNOW your mom wants you to call me Dad."

"I'm sorry, Dad." James whimpered as his dad pushed him to the ground.

"I don't know WHAT I have to do to straighten you up." his dad growled as his boot connected with James's ribs. "But it better happen soon."

Then he went to bed.

And James laid there, trying not to cry.

His dad was such a dick.

This was pretty much every night.

He would have run away by now if it weren't for his mom.

The only thing keeping Dad from beating Mom was the fact that Dad could beat James.

And James was much more capable of taking a beating than his mom was.

James finally picked himself up and went to his room. His cheek was red, but it wouldn't bruise. Dad always made sure of that. But beneath his shirt was yet another purple bruise added to the collection. It was why he couldn't go to pool parties. Couldn't show off his "bod" to the ladies.

And there were only three people besides him that knew.

Dad. Mom. And Carlos.

And Carlos was gone.

Carlos offered to take James with him when he moved, and James considered. But he couldn't. His dad would surely kill his mom if he did.

Why not go to the police?

Simple. His mom was on disability for a heart condition. Nobody would hire James because of his background and homely looks. His dad made a good chunk of cash yearly- if he went to jail, James and his mom would have zero money. Plus his dad would come back and kill them when he was released.

James looked at it as a sacrifice.

He gets hit around here and there in exchange for a place for him and Mom to live and food for them to eat. He did it because he loved her.

He just wished he had someone to talk to. Someone to show the bruises to, someone to tell his stories to, someone to give him heartfelt hugs.

Ah, well.


	2. Trying to Break Free

**WOW! 9 reviews on the first chapter? Thanks! I know you guys expect a lot from me- I'll try not to disappoint.**

James was out of detention- again- the next day. He was on a roll.

He sat in the seat up front in homeroom. He hated the front, but all the other seats were taken.

"Are you new?" said the girl beside him, twirling her hair. She was small and blonde with lots of makeup and lots of boobs.

"I can be if you want me to be." James answered smoothly. She giggled and started to say something, but the teacher in front of James started giving a speech to the class, so they stopped talking.

"We're doing a project." she announced. "You're going to get into pairs of two and come up with ways to keep a home warm during the HARSH Minnesota winter."

The whole class groaned.

"What? A project? C'mon- this is HOMEROOM for god's sake." James burst out.

"It's a school competion- all classes have to do it." the old woman grumped

"What do the winners get?" James challenged.

"Nothing except the glory of winning."

James rolled his eyes as the teacher instructed them to get into pairs. He waited for the usual- everyone gets a partner but him and he's stuck with the one other person who has zero friends.

But that didn't happen. He got tapped on the shoulder immediately from behind, making him turn.

He saw Kendall turned halfway to someone behind him and the blonde laughed loudly, then turned to James.

"Wanna be partners?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm sorta the odd man out in this class."

"Oh- I dunno. I mean- how do you know I don't already have a partner?" James asked cockily.

"Do you?" Kendall asked.

"No." James said quietly.

"Do you want to be MY partner?"

"Ya." James said with a tiny smile and ultimately disappeared.

* * *

"Hey- where do you live?" Kendall asked at the end of homeroom.

"Merritt Drive- shitty house on the left."

"That's not far from my place! Mind if I stop by tonight so we can start on the project?" Kendall asked.

"No!" James said quickly. "I mean- my place is a wreck. How about yours?"

"Um- okay." Kendall said suspiciously. "Third white one on the right- Wendall Road."

"Kendall lives on Wendall?" James snorted. "Classic."

"Haha." Kendall retorted. "Come by at like 7."

* * *

After school, James hopped into his shitty old pickup truck and started the short drive home.

Who even WAS he anymore? He was going to a guy's HOUSE? Like kids do? Ever since he met Kendall for real... He's gone soft. The hell?

Once he got home, he unlocked the door to hearing screams within.

"MOM?" James called, dropping his backpack and following the sound.

Standing in the doorway of his parents' room, he saw his mother pinned on the bed, his dad holding her wrists down, an angry expression on his face.

"I TOLD YOU HE ISN'T LEAVING. HE'S STAYING HERE AND HE'S GONNA LIKE IT!" his dad snarled.

"You get off of her!" James yelled, sprinting forward to grip his dad's shirt and pull him off of his beloved mom.

"Speak of the God damned Devil." his dad said angrily, staring up at his son. "Your mom here wants you to leave. What d'you think of that, son?"

James, eyes cold, shoved his dad back and moved to help his mom up, softening as she clung to him.

"Don't EVER lay your damned hands on her again." James growled at his dad.

"Or what?" his dad challenged.

"C'mon, mom. We're going." James said gently to his mom, guiding her away.

"I don't thing so." Brent said, taking James's mom's arm and trying to pull her away.

James, adrenaline really pumping now, turned and grabbed Brent's shirt, pulling the man to him.

"I SAID don't EVER lay your filthy fucking hands on her again." James snarled. "Or I swear to God I'll call the cops or kill you myself."

"You don't have the balls." Brent challenged.

"Jamie- don't." His mom said quietly. "Let's all just calm down and I'll make us some dinner."

James shoved his dad to the ground and turned to his mom.

"We're leaving."

"And where are you gonna go?" Brent challenged.

"I don't know. But we're not coming back." James said, herding his mom out quickly and to his truck. As soon as they were in, he locked the doors and started the car.

"Jamie- this is all really unnecessary." Mrs. Diamond said.

"Mom- I can handle him pushing me around. Whatever- I can take it. But I can't have him hurting you, too." he said gently as they backed out of the driveway. "You're my mom. You're the only person on this earth that I love."

"You love your father." she said.

"You know- I would have said that maybe there was the dimmest of feelings of love for him before. But now that he hurt you- I hate him." James said. "I really do hate him."

"Where are we going?"

"The Knight's house." James said. It was the only place that he could think of to go to.

"Who are they?"

"Kendall Knight's my partner for a project... I was supposed to come over at 7." James said. "I dunno if they'll let us stay, though."

"We don't have clothes or anything."

"We'll go back tomorrow when Brent's at work."

"I doubt they'll let us stay. Jamie, I don't have my purse- we can't even go to a hotel."

"We'll sleep in here. Or maybe we could drive down to Grandma's." James said. His mom's mom lived an hour away, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

James counted two white houses on the right side on Wendall Road and pulled in to the third one. There was a sign above the door- "THE KNIGHTS".

"C'mon, mom. It'll be okay." James said, opening her door for her.

"They won't let us stay."

"I know. But it's worth a try."

James knocked on the door and a little girl of about 10 answered it.

"Hi- is Kendall here?" James asked. The girl yelled for Kendall and soon the blonde appeared.

"Woah- you're early. And you- brought your mom?" he said, confused.

"There was a little- emergency- at home. I'm really sorry to be early- but we have nowhere to go." James said in defeat. "I just- knew you were a nice guy and might know where we could go."

"Um- okay. Yeah- just come in." Kendall said. As they entered the warm, good smelling house, Kendall called for his mom.

Kendall's mom had bright red hair and a warm smile as she shook James's and Mrs. Diamond's hands.

"Mom- they don't have anywhere to go. Could they hang here?" Kendall asked. The woman smiled.

"Of course. Our doors are always open." she said. "Come on- I'll make you some tea while the boys go and play. You look shook up."

"MOM! We don't PLAY." Kendall groaned.

Mrs. Diamond was lead to the kitchen and seated at the table as Kendall lead James up the stairs and to his room.

**Review + Follow + Favorite! :)**


	3. Deep Thoughts with Kendall Knight

James was amazed at Kendall's bedroom. It was painted blue with blue blankets and its own bathroom and computer. Clothes littered the floor.

"So- what happened?" Kendall asked, plopping down on the bed. James took a seat in the swiveling desk chair.

"It's- sort of- something I can't talk about." James said.

"Oh- well that's okay. No problem." Kendall said.

"I know that's a horrible answer. Sorry."

"It's fine. Sometimes you jus can't tell people some things. I get it." Kendall said. "But do you wanna start on the project?"

"Sure."

Kendall got out a notebook and sharpie.

"I was thinking like- a super crazy insulation." Kendall said, then went on to explain his idea. James agreed to it since his mind was elsewhere and he couldn't think of another idea.

Kendall began sketching up their house.

"Nobody else was gonna take me as their partner, you know. I lied." James said.

Kendall shrugged and looked up from the notebook.

"I know. But- I think it's a defense mechanism. Some people do it when they feel threatened. It's totally fine."

"I don't have friends." James said simply. "I used to. But things happened and I developed this attitude and completely changed myself. Then my best friend- my last one- moved away."

"That's rough." Kendall said. "But hey- I'm your friend, right?"

"Well- I dunno."

"Come on! You felt comfortable enough to come to my house for help, right? That means something!"

"I guess." James shrugged.

Kendall laughed and turned back to the sketch.

"But- I know you don't know me all that well. And I barely know you. But you seem like a guy who's been through a lot- and I'm here for you. And I know you don't know Logan, but he's a cool guy. He won't turn you down." Kendall explained.

* * *

James and his mom ate dinner with the Knights. James had to go the entire time, feeling Katie making googly eyes at him.

"Kendall- you'll have to make up a place for James to sleep. Mrs. Diamond is in the guest room, so you'll have to clean your room a bit." Mrs. Knight said.

"Sleepover!" Kendall sang, making James laugh a little and roll his eyes.

After dinner, they went upstairs to make up an air mattress for James on Kendall's floor.

"I- I don't have clothes." James said bashfully.

Kendall nodded and rifled through his drawers, tossing a hockey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and flannel pj pants to James.

James went into the bathroom and changed, then came out to sit with Kendall on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Katie. I didn't even know she was into boys yet." Kendall apologized.

"It's okay." James answered, reaching up to push his hair from his face.

Kendall smiled and his eyes on a dark spot beneath James's armpit.

"What did you do?" he asked, poking the bruise. James looked at the bruise and quickly pulled his arm down.

"Nothing."

Kendall pushed the bigger boy's arm out of the way to look at it, then saw another that lead him under James's shirt.

"There's another." he said wondrously.

"Kendall- seriously." James warned, getting up in defense. Kendall, eyes serious now, got up and lifted up James's shirt, revealing a field of various shades of purples, greens, yellows, and browns.

"Oh my god- how did this happen?" Kendall asked as James pulled his shirt down.

"I fell."

"You sound like an abused wife who gets questioned about her black eye. Just tell me." Kendall said.

"It's nothing- drop it." James said, laying on his own bed, facing away from Kendall.

"Did- did SOMEONE did this to you?"

James was silent.

"Who?"

"Just let it go." James growled.

"Was it someone at school?" Kendall questioned. "You don't seem like the type that would let someone beat you up."

"Yeah, well, you don't know me. I'm different than what you think." James snarled. "It's better not to ask questions."

"James- I'm your buddy. I CARE-"

"Kendall, I'm seriously considering going in your sister's room and sleeping on HER floor."

"Fine. I'll drop it."

"Good."

As James laid there, he thought. Why COULDN'T he tell Kendall? He was never going home again anyway- so what if Kendall told Mrs. Knight and she called the cops? He'd like to be able to tell someone about this.

"Kendall?" James asked through the darkness. There was no answer, so James sat up to see a lump in Kendall's bed. He was asleep.

James sighed and laid back down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall woke James up for school.

"I'm not going to school today." James said.

"What? Why?"

"My mom and I have to go home and pack things up before-" James stopped himself.

"Before what?"

"And we have to find a hotel or something." James said, ignoring the question. "Then this weekend we have to find an apartment or something."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you about it when you're older." James joked, getting up and going to shower. As he was showering, he heard the door open.

"James?" Kendall asked.

"Ohmygod get OUTTA here!" James squealed, poking his head out of the curtain. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"My mom washed your clothes." he said, putting the pile of clothes on the sink counter. "I'm going to school- will you call me if you're not here when I get home? My number's in your phone. I'm sneaky."

"Um- okay. Yeah- I will."

"Okay. See ya." Kendall said, exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"He's here- maybe we should come back later." Mrs. Diamond said as they pulled in to their driveway behind the little red car.

"No way. We'll get our stuff and go." James said bravely. "Don't worry."

They entered the house to see James's dad sleeping on the couch.

"I think we should stay." Mrs. Diamond whispered to her son.

"No, mom. We're going to a hotel or something- we're never coming back. Be quite- hurry up. Yell if anything happens." James whispered, dashing quietly to his room.

He went into his tiny, messy bedroom, his heart breaking. he grew up in this room and now he would never see it again.

He was almost finished with packing when he heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brent grunted.

"Packing my shit."

"No you aren't. You're staying here."

"Mom and I are going." James said, zipping up his duffel bag full of only his favorite clothes and mementoes and trying to push past his dad.

"Son- you know that you and her are the only ones I have-"

"Shoulda thought about that before." James said, hazel eyes blazing, as he tried once more to push past.

"You're NOT going." Brent said, pushing his son away.

"I was fine with you just bullying me around. But you don't TOUCH my mother. She's innocent- she's loving. She LOVES you, Brent. And you fucked it up. You fucked this whole family up."

"I know-"

"And if you come after us, so help me God I'll call the cops."

"Jamie-"

"Don't EVER call me that." James said, pushing past his dad to see his mother crying at the table, suitcase at her side.

"Mom- it'll be okay." James said, pulling her up. "I'm here- we'll be fine."

"You aren't taking her." Brent said, a heavy hand landing on James's shoulder. James whirled around and forced a fist into his father's stomach, making the man double over.

"Don't EVER touch me again." he said, pulling his mother and her bag to the door.

And so they left, speeding down the road, only Mrs. Diamond having any regrets.

"Mom- you deserve so much better than him." James said softly.

"He's your father."

"Not anymore."

"How could you say that?"

"He's done too much to me, Mom." James said. "And you. Mom- we're gonna call the cops when we get to where we're going."

"No!"

"Then we can go back home once he's gone."

"He'll kill us both."

"I'll die trying to protect you."

Mrs. Diamond sighed and looked out the window in thought.

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked.**

**And I'm sorry for these news:**

**I'm going to Panama with my friends (who are twins) for a week. I think I'm getting back Friday-ish. I'm sorry- that's forever. I might get a chance to work on a new chapter there, but I doubt it. They don't know about my alter-ego as a fanfic addict. :)**

**Review?**


	4. Courthouse Blues

"Fuck." James groaned as he stared at his bare chest in the hotel bathroom mirror. "Oh- I mean crap." he gave a weak smile to his mom, who was beside him, also inspecting him.

He and his mom were supposed to go to court in half an hour. He finally called the cops on Brent, but they had no proof that he did anything to James or his mom, so they left without the bastard. Now James and his mom were to go to court and try to prove that Brent had physically abused them, but James found that most of his bruises were gone by now and his mom didn't have a scratch on her.

Mrs. Knight was going to be there along with Kendall- they were the only outside source that knew anything about this whole mess, and even so they didn't know jack.

"It'll be okay. You have scars and a few bruises left..." Mrs. Diamond said doubtfully.

* * *

Mrs. Knight and Kendall were in the car, Mrs. Knight behind the wheel. Kendall tugged at his tie around his neck impatiently.

"What's even going on?" Kendall groaned.

"Kendall- honey... I know it's not easy for you to hear, but your friend, James's, dad has been- hitting- James and Mrs. Diamond." Mrs. Knight said quietly. "And we have to try to help them get him into jail."

Kendall was silent. Of course- the bruises he saw that night when James stayed over. The weird attitude he had when asked about it. His angry mood all the time.

"I don't know anything, though." Kendall said. "I mean- I saw the bruises. But that's it."

"Well, we're the only help they have." Mrs. Knight said, shaking her head. "All we can do is our best."

"Mom- I can't believe this. I had No Idea that James was abused at home."

"I know you didn't. I had a bit of an idea from talking to Brooke, but I couldn't be sure."

"I wish he had told me."

Mrs. Knight gave him a sympathetic look as she pulled into the courthouse.

* * *

James sat on the steps, waiting. They were supposed to meet up with the Knights soon, but his mom had gone into a fit of crying and went to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see Kendall. There was something about the blonde that just made him feel comfortable- when he hung out with him, everything was alright. Kendall would know what to say to him to make this ache in his heart go away.

"James?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly. "Where's your mom?"

"Bathroom."

She nodded and hurried along and James's eyes shifted to Kendall who was coming up the stairs. And Kendall's caramelly green eyes lifted to James's, making both their hearts jump.

Brushing off the strange feeling, James went down to Kendall's step and just stared, not sure what to say. Kendall smiled a little and crashed into the taller boy as he wrapped his arms around him. James, startled for a second, finally accepted it and returned the favor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked, pulling away. He noticed that James's eyes were watery now.

"I dunno." James said blinking away his tears. "It was dumb."

"Are you okay?"

James simply shook his head.

"I dunno what we're gonna do if he gets to go home. Mom'll wanna go back to him, but I dunno what else I can say to make her NOT go. And I don't wanna go back, but he'll hit Mom. And what am I gonna do if she doesn't? I can't get a job- we have nowhere to live- and Kendall, I'm so lost. I just-" James said quickly, but Kendall interrupted him with another hug, a stronger one.

"Mom and I are gonna help you." he said. "Don't worry."

James sniffled and gripped the sides of Kendall's black tux jacket with trembling fingers. He hadn't been hugged in years- it felt good. Fantastic, really, for him to be held by someone. To know that he wasn't alone.

"Kendall- if he doesn't go to jail... He'll kill me." he whispered weakly. "Literally. And- and- I'm so scared."

Kendall shook his said, speechless, as he felt James tighten in arms around him and rest the space between his nose and mouth on Kendall's shoulder, sniffling. The brunette was trembling and crying helplessly and Kendall had no idea how to deal with it.

"I'm sorry- I have No Idea how to respond to all this." he said gently.

"You don't have to." James said, his voice muffled by Kendall's shoulder. "It just feels so damn good to be HUGGED. Thank you."

_You poor soul. _Kendall thought.

"Any time. Really." Kendall said. "Sometimes... Sometimes a hug is the best thing to make you feel better."

* * *

"James Dylan Diamond to the stand." the judge called and Kendall nodded in support as James rose from beside him and walked to the stand.

"Tell us everything, baby." the woman said sympathetically. She was a big black woman with bright eyes and a caring smile.

"Well... I guess it all started when I was in 7th grade. I came home with an F on my report card and got slapped. My mom tried to stand up for me, but she's not such a rock. Since then, it's gradually gotten worse. He shaved my head once. He held a blade to my throat- I gotta scar from it. He kicked me with steal toed boots."

"And what about your mother?"

"I never let him touch her. Never. She's all I have in this world, so I take her beatings for her. So on Tuesday afternoon when I got home from school, I found him attempting God knows what. He had her pinned on the bed. She was screaming and crying. And that's what made me snap. My mom- for God knows what reason- loved him. Even though she knew what he did to me. And for him to KNOW that she loved him and still try to hurt her... It really pissed me off. Pardon my language. So I took her to the Knight's house for the night and the next day we got our stuff. He tried to make us stay, yadda yadda. We went to a Holiday Inn. And here we are."

"Can you show us some of your wounds?"

James nodded and nervously got up. He showed the judge and crowd his faded bruises on his torso, a scar down his leg, and the scar on his throat, which was invisible unless under close inspection.

Mrs. Diamond talked.

Kendall talked.

Mrs. Knight talked.

And Brent talked, completely denying everything.

"I've reached a consensus." the judge said after a while of silence. "And- although it's hard to say- I find this man not guilty until more evidence is available. BUT I can see the hostility here. And I'm not going to allow this child to live under the same roof as Brent Diamond. I DO believe they have serious relationship complications and I don't think it's safe for James Diamond to live with his father."

James's heart sunk and he willed himself not to cry. He felt a hand clasp his and looked over to see Kendall, brows upturned, eyes closed in disappointment.

He felt like he was electrocuted, then his heart welled up and he forgot about all his worries.

Then he realized that Kendall was holding his hand, so he dropped the hand in his and walked away- down the isle and out the courthouse doors to inhale the cool pre-winter air.

**Can you feel the Kames coming? OOOH IT'S COMING- AND IT'S COMING HARD! ;D ;D**

**No, you know I don't do sex before monogamy in my stories. PFFFT. **

**Had an awesome time in Panama- it was great for clearing my head or all the BTR cloudiness. Didn't really think of them much and I think it was good for my crazy writers block!**

**So you guys heard the new song, right? RIGHT? OOOOOHHHH MMMMYYYYY GGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDD I think if I was a man, I would have jizzed my pants the first time I heard it.**

**So I missed the KCA's, but I watched it online. Now is it just me or did they NOT announce favorite music group? I wouldn't be surprised if I skipped over it, so could you help me out perhaps? And poor Carlos- I love Ross Lynch, but Carlos is a hard-working mother effer! And I hated that he had to act like Carlos Garcia from the show when they announced favorite female singer. The world will never know the real, mature, oldest member of BTR at this rate! :'(**

**Well, review, please.**


	5. James the Confused Hobo

Kendall hadn't seen James for a whole we ek after the court appointment- he wasn' t even at school. He really worried abou t his friend- he wondered where he was a nd how he was doing. James hadn't even C ALLED to say "Hey- I'm not dead. Don't w orry about me." Kendall couldn't help bu t wonder if he was being purposefully ig nored- it seemed to start after Kendall held James's hand after the consensus. B ut really- Kendall was just trying to co mfort his friend. He had to admit- he ha d a little bit of a crush on James. But he knew James would never feel the same, so he never made a move.

He decided that it was best to stop by J ames's old house. He still remembered th e directions James gave him that day at school. So he hopped into his little rus ty car and drove to the tiny run down ho use of James's.

He nervously knocked on the door and soo n it was answered by the man Kendall rec ognized as Brent.

"Hi, Mister Diamond." Kendall said quiet ly. "I was wondering where James was. I haven't-"

"He's not here." Brent grunted. Kendall' s eyes wondered past him to see Mrs. Dia mond at the kitchen table, looking depre ssed.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. Ran off last week." Brent shru gged. "Might check the streets."

"Oh my GOD." Kendall said, eyes widening as he whirled around and bolted to his car. James was a HOBO now?!

* * *

James sat in his usual place against the McDonalds wall in Sistersville. He need ed food. He needed a shower. He needed t o shave. He needed his mom. He needed a HUG. He longed for Kendall to come and g ive him a long, lingering hug and tell h im it was okay.

_Dammit! Shut UP, brain! _James thought angrily. He had been think ing about Kendall a lot lately- about ho w much he missed the blonde. But sometim es his mind wondered off without him.

_I want him to hug me tight._

_I want him to give me a bright smile._

_I want him to take me to his house._

_I want him to kiss me and-_

_SHUT UP!_

James gripped his hair angrily and shook his head.

_No! I do NOT want Kendall Knight to kiss me with those soft, warm, smiling lips. I bet they taste like Mountain Dew and- _

_NO! I'm not gay! What is WRONG with me?! _

* * *

Kendall rolled his Windows Down and fran tically searched the streets.

"JAMES? JAMES!" he called.

He searched for hours until it was 9 pm and he was starved.

_Well how the hell do you think JAMES fee ls? Gosh- he could be DEAD by now._

He made his way to McDonalds. He would g et two Big Macs and fries. One for him a nd one for James when he was found. Beca use Kendall was determined to find him.

Pulling in, his eyes fell upon a man aga inst the wall, hugging his knees, starin g at the stars. His clothes were dirty, stubble lined his jaw, a duffle bag at h is side.

_Okay- make that three Big Macs. Good dee d of my life right here- give a burger t o a hobo._

So he got the food and parked in the par king lot, then took the bag over to the man.

"You look hungry." Kendall said, offerin g the sandwich. The man, startled, looke d up at him and Kendall was stunned. Sta ring back at him were familiar hazel eye s rimmed with dark lashes.

"Kendall." James said breathlessly, then slowly got up. "How'd you find me?"

"I didn't know it was you." Kendall said in surprise.

James smiled and shook his head in awe.

"Am I really that scruffy looking?" he l aughed.

Kendall laughed and nodded, then quickly slammed himself into James and hugged h im hard.

"You coulda come over." he said, his chi n on James's shoulder.

"I know."

"I was so worried about you."

"You're the first." James sighed.

"I know your mom's bummed."

"She woulda come after me by now."

"C'mon. Let's go eat." Kendall said, pul ling away and picking up James's duffel bag and leading him to the car.

* * *

"Mom's washing your clothes. But you can wear mine. Or nothing. Whatever." Kenda ll giggled as he turned on "Ted" on his bedroom TV.

James changed into gym shorts and a t-sh irt right there, making Kendall will him self not to get hard. Then James turned out the lights and sat on his blowup mat tress on the floor, hugging his knees.

"Kendall? How did you know you were gay? " James asked suddenly. Kendall laughed and sat next to James on the bed.

"I had this crush. You know Buddy Simmon s?" Kendall asked and they both laughed. 

"Was it the sousaphone?" James giggled.

"You know, I think it was." Kendall laug hed, shouldering James playfully. "But s ince then... Girls just don't get me exc ited anymore. Why? What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"It's nothing."

"James- I don't know you all that well. But I DO know when something's bothering you." Kendall said as he paused the mov ie.

"I've been thinking about you a lot." Ja mes said slowly.

"Well, it's normal. We're buddies after all."

"No- I mean... I think about you and me. Like- being TOGETHER." James said quiet ly. "I try to stop the thoughts. They sc are the shit outta me. I'm straight. I t hink. Maybe. I don't know! But I DO know that the whole time I was living at McD onalds, I wanted you to show up and just hug me. I LONGED for you. And I'm sorry to puke up these words all over you. Bu t I don't know what to do."

Kendall was silent for a moment, heart r acing. James just told him- that HE had a crush on KENDALL?

"Say something." James pleaded.

"I'm not sure you mean this." Kendall sa id, eyes lifting to James's. "You've bee n through a lot. Maybe you're mistaking this feeling of security with love."

"Yeah- I guess you're right." James said , half in relief.

"But- I like you, too." Kendall said qui etly. "I mean- you're funny, you're hand some, you're- James."

James laughed and shrugged.

"It's all I CAN be." he said, then sudde nly he was serious. "But... Kendall... I 'm still not convinced."

"Look- I've got an idea. BUT I don't thi nk you'll buy it."

"Anything. I trust you."

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"We kiss." he said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Cause then you'll see that you won't fe el a spark. And there's ALWAYS a spark w hen you REALLY feel for someone."

"I dunno..." James said, unconvinced. "Y ou'll feel a spark. And it'll be torture ."

"Don't worry about me." Kendall shrugged . James's eyes flashed over to Kendall a nd he got up, then helped Kendall to his feet.

"I've- eh- never kissed anyone who was a lmost as tall as me." James said nervous ly.

"I've never kissed someone with a beard. "

"Touche." James said slyly. "So- eh- how d'we do this?"

"We- um- we just- yeah." Kendall said aw kwardly, putting his hands on James's sh oulders, heart racing. James squeezed hi s eyes shut and bent his neck down and s oon Kendall's lips were on his- both the ir hearts jumping.

_They ARE warm. And they DO taste like Mo untain Dew. _James thought as he felt Kendall inhale deeply through his nose into James's che ek in the intensity of the moment. They both relaxed a little.

James pulled his lips away, making a sat isfying suction sound, but before he cou ld say anything, Kendall's hands with gr ipping his biceps and James was kissed a gain. James couldn't help but lightly to uch Kendall's hips and bring them to his .

Kendall's fingers wondered up James's ar ms and wound into the dark locks of hair on his head. He didn't realize he was p ulling until James broke away with a gig gle.

"Easy, boy." James whispered with a smil e, but soon kissed Kendall once again.

Suddenly, James snapped into reality and broke the kiss, stunned. Realizing wher e he was touching Kendall, he snatched h is hands from the blonde's hips and step ped away, making Kendall's hands fall.

"Sorry." James said bashfully, looking a way.

"Yeah- um-" Kendall said, a deep blush b urning his face as he reached up to touc h his hair. He was glad James couldn't s ee through the darkness, because he was beet red and had a semi hard-on. "So we should probably get to bed. It's late."

As they laid in the dark, James stared a t the ceiling, eyes wide.

"You've successfully confused me more." he said to Kendall who was in his own be d.

"That was a horrible idea. I'm sorry."

"Well... We're balls deep now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means there's no backing out now. We made out. And there wasn't a spark- the re was a FIREWORKS display."

Kendall grinned in satisfaction.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? It' s Friday- we got all weekend to figure o ut everything- where you're gonna be liv ing, US, custody, school, everything."

"You're right. Let's just- sleep."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, James laughed quiet ly to himself.

"Was that change in your pocket or were you just happy to see-"

"Shut UP." Kendall groaned and James lau ghed some more before they finally went to sleep.

**AAAAWWWWWEEEEE YYYYIIIIIISSSSS!**

**Please review! I love hearing from you g uys! My last story, Dark Places, had ove r 200 reviews. It was CRAZY. I'd LOVE to get even CLOSE to that. :)**


	6. Fun at the Lake

"So I guess I got some explaining to do." James said sheepishly as he, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight sat at the table eating bacon and eggs the next morning.

"It'd be nice." Kendall nodded.

"Well- you guys know I don't get along with my dad. And after the court thing, Mom and I went back to the hotel and stayed there another night, but then the next morning she was gone. I found her at our old house with Brent and tried to get her to leave, but she absolutely refused. Brent told me he wasn't gonna hit us anymore, cause he didn't wanna go to jail. Well I didn't believe his crap, so I left. And Mom didn't even TRY to stop me. Nobody even came after me. So I lived at McDonalds. Didn't eat much- I had a few bucks, so I bought stuff from the dollar menu. Didn't get to shower. And Kendall came and found me." he turned and gave a grateful smile to the blonde beside him, then felt a bit of blush coming on and turned back to his food.

"Well you know our doors are always open." Mrs. Knight said, concerned. "Why didn't you come here?"

"I didn't wanna be a burden." James said quietly. "And I won't be for long. I'm gonna get a job and maybe live with my grandma in Borden for a while-"

"No way. You're gonna live here as long as you need. You can bunk with Kendall- he doesn't mind, do you, hon?" Mrs. Knight said happily. Kendall snorted and shrugged, shaking his head and shooting James a sly look.

* * *

"This is boring." James said simply as he and Kendall sat on the living room floor watching Family Guy. "Let's go have FUN- it's Saturday. OOOH- I know. Let's go to the lake. There's a party going on down there."

"I dunno-"

"Please? It'll be fun- I swear." James pleaded. Kendall laughed and shrugged.

James dressed in his old worn out Chuck Tailors, ripped jeans, and an aquamarine t-shirt. Kendall wore jeans and a deep red plaid flannel shirt.

* * *

The two unboarded the little car to see a bunch of high schoolers scattered everywhere- in the lake, at picnic tables, around the fire- all drinking beer from red solo cups and making out.

"This'll be fun." James said with a grin.

They came up to the picnic table and were immediately given cups of alcohol.

"JAMIE!" they heard someone yell. James whirled around and there were arms around his neck and lips on his. Kendall's eyes widened along with James's, as he pushed the tiny girl gently away.

"Where have you BEEN? I missed you." the little red head said with a wink, a finger on her lower lip. "I was hoping we could-"

"Nope- can't. Never again." James said quickly, backing away.

"Oh, but it was so fun! The way you always-"

"Carrie, this is Kendall." James said quickly, wrapping an arm around Kendall's neck.

"Oh HEY, Kendall." the girl said flirtatiously.

"He's my- my DATE." James said, pulling Kendall roughly to him by the neck, making Kendall wince in pain.

"Oh- that's okay. He can join in." Carrie winked.

"Um- nope. Kendall here is strictly team hotdog." James blurted.

"Jamie, you're KIDDING me. But you always told me that the way I-"

"It was GREAT seeing you, Carrie." James interrupted. "We're gonna go- do- gay stuff- now."

With that, he jerked poor Kendall away to the dock where they sat- avoiding splashes from drunken swimmers.

"Sorry about that." James sighed.

Kendall, rubbing his neck, gave the taller boy a dirty look.

"So James Diamond is a little whore." he said.

"I was. Gotta admit." James sighed. "But you can't tell me you're a virgin."

"Well I am." Kendall scowled, looking away angrily.

James nodded and stared at the people in the water.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." he sighed. "Sorry I kinda used you."

"It's whatever." Kendall shrugged, turning back to James. "I get it."

"Are you mad?"

"It's not my place to be mad." Kendall said. "It's not like we're together- I can't be mad that you fucked a bunch of bimbos."

James sighed miserably.

"Don't worry about it. You've got too much to worry about already- don't make me one of them." Kendall suggested.

"I can deal with a shit load of homework- with being homeless- with being abandoned- whatever. But you're my only friend. And I don't want you to be pissed at me." James said.

"I can't be mad about this- I told you. Let's just- forget it."

"Good." James said, jumping up. "Wanna swim?"

"I'm not so good at swimming." Kendall said, but James was already removing his clothes down to his boxers. Kendall had to close his mouth to keep for drooling over the body of James's- only visible by moonlight.

"AND I'm pastey and don't have a SIX PACK like that." Kendall laughed.

"Come ON!" James laughed, then dove into the water. Kendall waited for his head to pop up from beneath the surface- taking 10 long seconds.

"How about I sit here and you swim?" Kendall asked, sitting on the deck.

"I'll pull you in." James sang.

"Just remember whose room you're sleeping in tonight." Kendall said smugly, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink in his hand.

James pulled himself up on the dock to sit next to Kendall.

"Can I see your phone?" he asked. Kendall gave him a suspicious look and gave it to him.

"Hm... Are you an organ donor?" James asked, setting the phone on top of his pile of clothes.

"I can't remember."

"Lemme see your drivers license."

Once Kendall had his wallet out, James tossed it on his clothes.

"The hell?" Kendall asked. "Are you slowly robbing me?"

"Yeah- got anything else?"

"No."

"good." James sang, then placed a hand on Kendall's back and shoved the blonde into the water- his drink going in with him.

"Kendall?" he called when ten seconds passed and Kendall didn't resurface. "C'mon- not funny."

When Kendall didn't resurface, he frantically looked around, standing up, looking for a red flannel shirt.

"KENDALL?" he called in a panic, diving in and resurfacing quickly. "KENDALL?"

"Hey- jackass." came a voice that sounded like it came from within a cave. "I coulda died."

James followed the sound of the voice, a wave of relief going through him when he saw Kendall beneath the dock, a grin on his face, his chin raised to keep his face above water with difficulty.

"I thought you did." James said, swimming over to join the blonde under the dock. "I woulda felt HORRIBLE if I killed you." he added with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the wooden post at his side. He noticed that Kendall was having difficulty keeping afloat, so he reached out, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him to the post, then let go of both so that Kendall could be stable- hovering in front of him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY, Kendall!" came a voice. Their heads snapped over to the voice.

Logan was on a float in his tighty-whities, a red solo cup in his hand, a huge grin showing his dimples.

"Didn't know you'd be here, man!" he slurred, using a hand to oar himself over to them. "What's goin' on here?"

"You're drunk." Kendall said simply.

"PFFFFT. No. YOU'RE drunk." Logan laughed, but suddenly his head snapped over to the other side and he grinned.

"Hey, gur! There's plenty of room up here for two! You know, my dick stands up JUST so you can sit down." Logan said with a laugh, and suddenly a girl climbed up on the float with him.

"See ya later, Kenny. I'mma go bang this chick." Logan said with a wave and they floated away.

"Oh GOD." Kendall groaned. "I should stop him before he gets someone pregnant."

"Let him have his fun. From what I can tell, he doesn't get much of it." James said with a wave.

"I guess." Kendall shrugged, his eyes turning to James, who was looking away. Kendall, before he knew what he was doing, reached out and touched James's abs- warm under his touch. James turned to him and stopped treading the water with one hand in order to touch Kendall's stomach, then laugh because it was covered with a soaking wet shirt.

"I gotta tell you something." Kendall whispered childishly, then gestured with a finger for James to approach him. James got closer, but Kendall kept making the gesture until their noses were almost touching.

"Close enough?" James asked sarcastically, eyes wide with goofiness.

"Not yet." Kendall said, and reached up to put a hand on the nape of James's neck, pull their faces together, and lock lips with the brunette. Their lips separated a few seconds later with a nice suction sound. James's heart stopped, along with his feet and hands, and he began sinking until Kendall pulled him up again.

"I'm gonna go make sure Logan's at least not having unprotected sex on a picnic table." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell him to not be silly- wrap his willy." James suggested as Kendall swam away.

**So do you guys want more of the party next chapter? I wasn't planning on it, but I can make it happen if you guys want.**

**Review!**


	7. Sneaky Logan and James the Little Girl

After finding Logan dancing buck naked before the fire, Kendall was a little ticked off.

"Logan!" Kendall scowled, taking off James's dry shirt that he stole a while ago. "WHERE are your clothes?"

He bunched up the shirt and covered Logan's unmentionables with it, pushing Logan away from the public eye.

"Kendall! I was having so much fun." Logan groaned.

"Where are your clothes?" Kendall asked again.

"I dunno." Logan said helplessly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Don't be mad! We're- we're besties."

"I know, Logan." Kendall said flatly.

"I just- I love you, Kendall. You're so awesome."

"Love you, too, Logan." Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon- I have clothes in the car."

After giving Logan shorts, which were too big, and a t-shirt, the boy disappeared again without Kendall noticing.

Suddenly, as Kendall closed the door to his car, there were fast paced footsteps behind him, making him whirl around.

"Where'd you go?" James asked, shirtless- Kendall's shirt in his hand, looking behind him, then back at Kendall.

"Logan was dancing buck ass naked in front of the fire." Kendall said blandly, hands in the hoodie pocket that he just put on.

"Oh- there's my shirt." James said, reaching for the t-shirt on top of the car.

"DON'T touch that." Kendall said, wide eyed, as he slapped the shirt to the ground. "It's the only thing that was covering Logan's junk earlier."

James's eyes widened as he used a foot to toss the shirt in the window of the car parked beside Kendall's, then he giggled and looked behind him again.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked, looking over James's shoulder.

"Nope. Nothing." James said quickly. "Let's go do something."

With that, James took Kendall's cup from the roof of the car and chugged the whole thing.

They returned to the campfire where they were handed drinks yet again. James downed his AND Kendall's, after Kendall decided not to drink after all.

"You're drunk." Kendall said flatly after James told him a joke about a shoelace and a light bulb, which didn't make any sense.

"Just a little buzzed is all." James said with a wave. "How come you aren't?"

"Cause I'm the designated driver. So that we don't BOTH die." Kendall explained.

"DAAAW." James chirped, then put a hand on Kendall's cheek- the one opposite of him. Then he pulled Kendall, who was looking at the fire, to him and pressed his lips to the blonde's pastey cheek dramatically. Kendall made a face as this happened.

"HEY! FAGGOT!" someone yelled.

Kendall turned behind him, but James gave him a wave.

"No, no. I'M faggot. You're Kendall." he giggled, then stood up and turned.

"I thought I was clear that you and your little ass-pirate boyfriend were supposed to LEAVE." said Sam Wallace- some jerk on the football team.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND, dear Sammy. We're simply ass-pirate acquaintances." James slurred smartly. "And you were clear- I just don't give a fuck."

"You wanna say that again?"

"James-" Kendall murmured, pulling at James's shirt.

"Kenny- look here. Now that ERRYBODY knows that I'm apparently as ass-pirate, they think I'm some softy who wants to talk home décor." James said loudly, more to the people now staring at them than to Kendall. "But REALLY, I'll still fuck their faces up the way I always have."

"Yeah he will!" Kendall heard Logan yell, then looked over to see the boy naked all over again. He wanted SO BAD to face-palm himself, but decided not to.

"Yeah!" James nodded. "So I suggest you be on your way, cause I'll be honest- I'm quite buzzed now. And when I'm buzzed I get SUPER mad SUPER easy."

"James." Kendall growled, serious now. He took James's wrist and pulled him away with a lot of difficulty, away. On his way to the car, Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist, too, and hauled them both to the car.

"You- get in the car and I swear to god if you get out-" Kendall said sternly to James, who pouted and got in the car. Then Kendall turned to Logan, who was playing with the antennae of the car.

"WHERE are the clothes I gave you?" he asked angrily. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED- AGAIN?!"

"Cause I fucked four chicks tonight, KENDALL. THAT'S why. And when you're a stud like me, you don't need clothes! Ain't nobody got time for that!" Logan said happily. Kendall rolled his eyes and reached for the door of the car to make Logan get in, but the door was locked.

"JAMES, OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR." Kendall yelled, banging on the window. James turned to them, smiled, and pressed a One Direction CD to the glass that he found in the console.

"Open. The. Door." Kendall said angrily, pointing to the lock beside the window.

"I didn't know you liked boy bands." James said with a giggle. Kendall's grip on Logan's wrist tightened, making Logan whimper.

"JAMES MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK OPEN THE DOOR." Kendall yelled.

James's face fell and his brows turned upward, lip jutting out. He dropped the CD and pressed both palms to the glass.

"Don't be mad." he said, breath fogging up the window. "I LOVE you!"

Kendall bent to be eye level with James.

"Open the door." he said, eyes firey.

James pouted, then pressed his forehead to the glass.

"You havta be calm first." he said.

"You know, Kenny- this isn't helping your case." Logan said, then slapped Kendall's butt, making the blonde stand up bolt straight. He realized he was bent before a naked man. He turned to Logan to scowl at him, but suddenly his hand was grabbed.

James had rolled down the window and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"I wanna kiss." he said innocently. Kendall sighed in relief, dropped Logan's wrist, and reached in the door to unlock it. Then he turned to see Logan on the ground, curled up, asleep.

"Mother of God." Kendall groaned.

"He's asleep." James said simply, still in the car.

"Jame?" Kendall said innocently. "Think you could do me a favor?"

"YES." James said excitedly, standing up, hitting his head on the roof of the door, and standing on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Get Logan in the car." Kendall said, eyes wide and persuasive. "Can you do that?"

James looked down at the ground where Logan was, then looked confused.

"Logan's invisible." he said. Kendall's head snapped to the place and he groaned in frustration. Logan was gone- again.

"I say we leave him here and go to your place and fool around." James sang, tracing the bridge of Kendall's nose with a finger.

"I can't." Kendall sighed, taking James's hand and leading him away. "I'm too good of a person for that."

"Awe- we're holding hands and stuff." James sang.

"Stop being drunk."

"Look! It's Logan!" James said excitedly, pointing to a figure, asleep, in the grass ten feet away.

Kendall ran to the heap and was extremely confused to see that Logan was in a pink sun dress now.

"He's fast." James said behind Kendall, hugging the blonde from behind. "But I'm not. IF you know what I mean."

Kendall elbowed James off of him.

"Just pick him up." Kendall sighed. James carried Logan bridal style to the car where he was set gently in the back seat.

By the time they got home, James was asleep- head on Kendall's lap, and Logan was sleeping in the back. Kendall decided he was done worrying about them and just went to sleep then and there in the car.

**So I realize that this chapter was kinda sorta not really similar to the bonfire scene in Dark Places. I tried to make it different. :/**

**SO stuff is happening in this story- good stuff. :D **

**Review- lemme know what you think**


	8. Hung Over

James woke up the next morning in Kendall's car across the front seat. He was on his back and his head was in Kendall's lap, who was in the driver's side. Kendall had toppled over and his head was on James's stomach, an arm draped over the front of the seat, drool staining James's t-shirt.

His head was pounding and his mouth was dry- he didn't remember much from last night other than a LOT of naked Logan. What the hell? Why was Logan naked? He reached up to rub his eyes and noticed that he was in different clothes than he went to the party in. What happened to his shirt? Something about Logan- again.

Suddenly, Kendall's caramelly green eyes snapped open and he rubbed a hand over his face, realizing that there was drool everywhere.

"Oh my god." he groaned, wiping his mouth and James's shirt. Then he sat up, stretching his back, as James kept his position.

"What the hell?" James asked, then clutched his head in pain.

"I'll say!" came a voice from the back. James sat up and he and Kendall both turned to see Logan, looking confused and panicked, in his pink dress. "What's this?! What- why- when... ?" He curled up in an upright ball and clutched his head.

"I don't think you should EVER drink again, Logan." Kendall grumbled. "So I found you dancing in front of the fire- NAKED. So I take you to the car and lend you some clothes. Then a while later, you're naked AGAIN. And James almost got in a fight. THEN we all went to the car and James locked us out. By the time I unlocked the car door, YOU were gone. We found you asleep in the grass wearing a pink dress. And you said that you fucked 4 girls last night."

"I- I did all that?" Logan asked, confused.

"You were a fun drunk from what I can remember." James snorted.

"And I- I had SEX? With FOUR girls?"

"That's what you said." Kendall shrugged.

"But- I was a virgin." Logan said, confused, panic rising in his dark eyes.

"Not anymore." James sang.

"SPEAKING of sex." Kendall said, punching James in the shoulder. "You are EXTREMELY horny when you're drunk."

"Really?"

"You kept trying to get me to ditch Logan at the party and come home so we could 'fool around'. And you would NOT let it go."

"Sorry." James laughed, then winced in pain.

"C'mon- let's go in and get you guys some Aspirin." Kendall said, opening the car door. He turned and helped James out, who was moaning and groaning about the sun being too bright and the kids down the road being too loud. Logan stumbled out of the car, screamed in agony, and raced to the house where he quickly went inside.

"So you weren't hammered last night?" James asked as Kendall looped an arm around his waist and supported him.

"No- I decided to be the responsible one." Kendall said.

"How nice." James said dramatically as they reached the door and went in.

"You guys were drinking." Mrs. Knight said angrily as a greeting. Logan was curled up in his dress on the sofa, head buried in pillows. "How COULD you? You know you're under aged!"

"I didn't drink anything, mom." Kendall said as James dropped to the love seat with Katie and hung his head over the back. "I swear."

"He did." Katie said smartly, jabbing a thumb to James.

"So James and Logan got a little buzzed- so what? I got them home safe." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight pulled Kendall to the kitchen, then turned with an urgent look in her eyes.

"They're both bad examples, Kendall." she said. "If I had known that James was into that, I dunno if I would have let him stay here. And LOGAN- I thought he was a NICE boy. But when he comes in saying he's never drinking again while wearing a DRESS, it makes me wonder."

"They were just having fun. And trust me- they weren't the only ones drinking-" Kendall began, but suddenly there was another presence in the room.

"Mrs. Knight- don't be mad at Kendall." James said. "He tried to get me to not drink-" (which was a lie) "And he didn't even know Logan was there. If you want me out of your house- I'll leave. No hard feelings."

Mrs. Knight sighed and shook her head.

"You're both grounded." she said sternly. "And you better get Logan home in one piece."

* * *

Logan was given a shower and clothes before Kendall drove him home. Mrs. Knight decided against talked to Mrs. Mitchell, because she didn't want to be "that mom".

When Kendall returned, James was fast asleep, face down, in the bed. Kendall checked Facebook, seeing plenty of pictures of last night where naked Logan photbombed them.

_Wait- is that Logan Mitchell in the background?! Where are his clothes?!_

_Yeah, that guy was H-A-M-M-E-R-E-D!_

Kendall laughed at the comments and shook his head. So what if Logan's junk was floating around the internet? Maybe he deserved it.

"You're back." came a sleepy voice. Kendall turned to see James sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded. "You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"It's okay." James said casually. "C'mere." he added as he patted the spot next to him in the bed and scooted over.

Kendall went and sat next to James, who wrapped both arms around Kendall's torso and leaned his head sleepily on the blonde's.

"You know, it's kinda wrong when we do stuff like this." Kendall said softly.

"Says the boy who lured me under the dock and kissed me. AND forced me to make out with him in the dark when I was confused and vulnerable." James said dramatically.

"I mean- is this how it's gonna be forever?" Kendall asked, turning his head to look at James. "Always ACTING like we're together, but never REALLY being together? It's wrong. I feel so dirty."

"Well then, let's make it NOT be wrong." James said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall Donald Knight, will you OFFICIALLY be my boyfriend?" James asked.

Kendall snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Are you being serious."

"Why must you doubt me?" James said in mock sadness.

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you're willing to give up your man-whore ways in order to BE with me?"

"I'm like- seven hundred and forty eight percent sure." James said.

"Really? That much?"

"Probably more- I'm not so good at percentages."

"Well- that could mean that you're less sure or more sure-"

"Answer my damned question already."

"Ok- fine. Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend." Kendall laughed.

"Good." James said happily, then flat out kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Ah, yes. And the adventure begins." James sighed dreamily as his phone buzzed.

"Guess who's gotta text!" he sang happily, taking the phone from his pocket.

_From: Los_

_Sup, bitch? Where u at?! Just stopped by ur house and u weren't there! Come be irresponsible with meh!_

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	9. The Park With Carlos

"Who is it?" Kendall asked, turning to James. He had never once in his life seen James get a text or a call.

"It's Carlos." James said in wonderment. "My old best friend- he moved away. Says he's in town."

_It's a long story- tell u about it later. I'm at Kendall's- Kendall Knight? Member him? Anyway, I kinda live here now. Let's meet at the park._

He sent the text, then turned to Kendall.

"Up for going to the park?" he asked.

"We're grounded."

"Fuck grounded! Let's go."

James jumped up off the bed and went for the door.

"James- seriously. She won't let us go." Kendall said sternly, getting up and catching James by the hand. "You'll have to tell him to wait."

"Kendall, I don't think you understand. This is CARLOS. He knows me better than my own mother- we've been best friends since pre-k. I haven't seen him for months!"

Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Stay here- I'm gonna tell Mom that you're not feeling good and I'm tired and not to disturb us." he said, then slipped out of the room.

"Night, mom." Kendall chimed, poking his head out from the wall around the stairs.

"What? It's eight o'clock." Mrs. Knight said, confused.

"James still isn't feeling good and I'm beat- could you possibly not disturb us?"

"Kendall Donald, you know you're grounded."

"Duh."

"You aren't sneaking out?"

"No way! C'mon, mom!" Kendall said, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." she said softly.

Kendall quickly climbed the stairs, turned off the lights in his room, and locked the door.

"Pst! C'mon!" James whispered from the roof outside of Kendall's window. The blonde scampered across the room to the window, where James helped him out.

"How do we get down?" James asked, only visible by moonlight.

"Tree!" Kendall whispered, taking James's hand and leading him across the roof.

"HEY!" came a whisper and they stopped dead in their tracks. Katie was in her window, arms crossed.

"One- why are you holding hands? Two- you guys are grounded. Where're you going?"

Kendall disregarded the first question and skipped straight to the last.

"James's friend is in town- we have to go see him." he said.

"Katie- Please, PLEASE don't blab." James pleaded. "Really- I don't need ANOTHER guardian hating me."

"AND if you don't talk... I'll drive you to the mall sometime." Kendall added.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay- I won't talk. But I'm not covering for you, either."

Kendall and James grinned and climbed down the tree to the grass.

They ran all the way to the park, which wasn't far away, hand in hand.

"I feel like we're eloping." Kendall giggled, out of breath, as they came up on the park. They saw a dark figure sitting on a swing- swinging high.

They came up to the jungle gym and Carlos, who was on the swing, jumped off of the seat at the maximum peak of the swinging motion, landing expertly on his feet and approaching the two.

"J!" Carlos said happily and the two clapped their hands together and bumped shoulders. James had let go of Kendall's hand- which Kendall understood. Maybe he didn't want Carlos to know about them.

"Man- when did you get BUFF?" James laughed.

"Think so?" Carlos asked excitedly, flexing his bicep. "I joined the football team."

"Waterboy?"

"Nooo. I'm cornerback." Carlos said proudly. For the first time, his dark eyes fell on Kendall.

"How's it goin'?" Carlos asked with a nod, then turned back to James.

"We gotta go do something FUN. Like- hey, you're 18, right? Let's go to a stripclub!"

"Uh- I don't think so." James laughed.

"What?! You used to ALWAYS-"

"Can't we just hang out here?" James said quickly.

"Okay- whatevs." Carlos shrugged happily.

Kendall watched as Carlos and James had a swing-jumping contest. He wanted to stop them- someone was gonna break an ankle- but didn't. Then he watched the two wrestle in the grass. He had never seen James act so- childish. Except when he was drunk, of course. He felt really out of place.

"I think I'm gonna go home." he said as Carlos and James laid in the grass, breathing hard. James sat up, concerned.

"You can't!"

"You'll be fine without me!" Kendall said.

"But it's dark and you'll get raped in an ally!"

"I'll be fine."

"Kendall! It's my JOB to make sure you're saaaafe!" James sang. "Now sit your pretty little ass down."

Kendall sighed and sat miserably beside James- feeling like the third wheel.

"So what're you even doing here?" James asked Carlos, who was on his other side, sitting up now. James lightly put a hand on Kendall's, which was invisible to Carlos.

"My grandma lives in this neighborhood- duh. And school's out for summer!" Carlos explained. "I'm boooooooooooored. Let's go do something."

"Maybe tomorrow- it's late and we need to get home." James said, standing up and helping Carlos and Kendall up.

"Since when do you care about curfews?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Look, Los. I know I've changed a lot, but it's for the better." James sighed.

"Well... How about we go to the mall or something tomorrow?" Carlos asked sadly.

"We've got school. AND we're grounded. Cause we kinda went to a party last night and I got hammered." James said, embarrassed.

"Just skip school! Nobody'll know."

James sighed and shook his head.

"I missed all last week cause of the whole Brent thing... I have to finish this last week."

"Man... You HAVE changed. You actually CARE about curfews and school and being grounded." Carlos said solemnly.

"Look- After next week, we'll go out and have fun. Just you 'n me- like the old times." James promised.

"Whatever." Carlos grumbled and turned to the swing and sat on it sadly.

"I'll see you later, Los." James said hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, James and Kendall were on their way to the road.

"You okay?" Kendall murmured. James sighed and took Kendall's hand.

"I guess." he said.

"HEY!" came a yell and they turned to see Carlos running at them. "What's this?!"

He gestured to their hands and James dropped Kendall's quickly.

"I KNEW there was something going on." Carlos said accusingly. "Why wouldn't you tell me?! I'm your BEST FRIEND."

"I'm sorry- you were pissed enough as it is." James said quietly. "I didn't wanna push it."

Carlos was silent, looking at Kendall, then James, then back again.

"Well, have fun with that." he said quietly, then turned and walked away. "Call me when you want to be James again."

James sighed and groaned, storming the other way. Kendall, confused, followed behind, not wanting to interrupt James's fit.

They sneaked back into Kendall's room where James immediately laid down on his mattress. Kendall, feeling bad for his brand new boyfriend, laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You know, I always thought that Carlos of all people would never reject me." James finally said.

"I don't think he rejected you. He's just shocked." Kendall said. "Last time he saw you- you were the carefree, Fuck the World James. But now you're alive again... And he's not used to it."

"I guess." James sighed, then rolled over on his mattress. "Night."

"Night." Kendall murmured.

**Thanks for your reviews! :) I love to hear from you guys and hear what you think. :) keep it up!**


	10. Graduation Present

**Warning: This chapter has graphic sex scenes! If you like it, good- cause I didn't even ask about it. If you don't, I'm sorry!**

Kendall stood beside James sporting his black cap and gown, waiting in the school hallway for further instruction. He was nervous, but he didn't know why.

As they were seated in their orderly fashion in front of everyone, James's eyes wondered around. His eyes fell on Carlos, who gave a grin and waved. They had hung out the day before, but Carlos wasn't fully accepting of this new James. Then James saw Mrs. Knight, who was taking pictures of Kendall, and Katie, who was reading a book.

He turned around as the principal began speaking and caught Kendall's eyes.

"She's not here." James mouthed, brows upturned, talking about his mom. He really hoped she would show.

Kendall gave him a disappointed look and shook his head. Then he took two fingers at the corners of his mouth, turning his lips up in a smile. Then he made a heart with his hands and pointed at James.

James gave a half-hearted smile and turned around again.

What kind of a bad kid was he when his own mother didn't go to his graduation ceremony? He wanted to cry.

"Pst-" Came a whisper. He turned to see Polly Donald at his side. She was small and had dark hair and glowing eyes- a real bimbo if you asked James.

"My parents aren't here either." she whispered. "But you know... If they don't care enough to come here... They aren't worth worrying about. They brought you into this world.. That's all that matters."

James nodded and looked down at his twisted fingers.

They didn't talk anymore after that until it was their turn to stand. There were only 5 people before James and finally it was his turn.

"James Dylan Diamond." said the principal. James walked up the ramp and shook the man's hand, taking his diploma. As he made his walk to the other ramp, he couldn't help but think that he always expected his mom to be at the end of it with a camera.

Suddenly, there were flashes.

"Smile!" came a whisper yell and Mrs. Knight's face peaked out from behind the camera. He smiled in spite of himself- it wasn't his mom, but it still felt good.

After the ceremony, Mrs. Knight found the boys and hugged Kendall tight, tears in her eyes. Then she hugged James and took more pictures of them. Mrs. Knight, Katie and Mrs. Diamond still didn't know about them- they still hadn't even thought about telling them. Mrs. Knight would just make James switch rooms with Katie and make sure he didn't get out at night. And who wants that?

Suddenly, there was a small parting of people as a familiar pixie haired short woman found James.

"Mom!" James said happily. Mrs. Diamond smiled as James ran over and hugged her.

"You came." he said happily, still hugging her.

"Of course I did." she said.

James finally let go and stood up straight, only to see Brent there.

"WHAT is he doing here?" James asked venomously. Mrs. Diamond looped an arm around her son's waist.

"You're his son- he wasn't going to miss your graduation." she said. "And he misses you, too. Jamie, we want you home."

"I'm sorry, Mom." James sighed. "But I've got better places to be."

"I've missed you so much, though." she said tearfully. "It's been so lonely."

"I miss you, too, Mom. But I'm doing great. I got a job, you know. And I'm gonna get my own apartment." James said. He had gotten a job at a gas station. "With Kendall."

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off." Mrs. Diamond smiled. "I'm sorry, Honey, but we need to go. We've got a get together at the boat club."

"Are you serious?" James asked coldly. "Mom-"

"I'm sorry, Jamie." she sighed. "Congratulations."

With that, she signaled for James to bend down for her to kiss his cheek. Brent held out a hand for James to shake, which James stared at, then hugged his mom goodbye. After they walked away, James turned to find that Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone and Kendall was talking to Logan about something. He reached down for Kendall's fingers- something to touch to provide a hint of comfort, but suddenly he was almost knocked down with a hug.

"You're a big kid now, J!" Carlos sang, backing away. "Gotta go get hammered."

"I dunno." James laughed, a little bit more cheery. Carlos always cheered him up.

"You know there's no avoiding it, right? You're GONNA get wasted with me sometime or another." Carlos laughed, then his dark eyes flickered to something behind James and suddenly Kendall was in the circle.

"Hey, Carlos." he greeted.

"Sup, K-Dog?" Carlos laughed. Kendall smiled and shook his head as he turned to look at James.

"So your parents showed up after all. That's good." he offered.

"Yeah- but they left right away." James grumbled.

"Well so did my mom." Kendall sighed. "Katie's going to some chick's house for the night and Mom's going to Wisconsin to visit my aunt. Nice how she decides to leave on my graduation day, right?"

"Wait- so you guys have the whole house to yourselves?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Yes- OURselves." Kendall said with emphasis. "Not ourselves and Carlos and probably 20 other people."

"You're no fun, K-Dog." Carlos sighed playfully. "I guess I'll catch you guys later, then. I'm gonna go HOME and get some more clothes for my grandma's."

* * *

"Please cheer up? For me?" Kendall begged. James was laying across Kendall's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm cheery!" James insisted. "There's just nothing going on."

"What do you WANT to go on? Anything in your wildest dreams." Kendall said.

"I don't knoooow, Kendall! I'm bored." James groaned.

Kendall sighed and went over to the bed, kicked on leg over James and straddled his boyfriend's stomach.

"You know, we have the WHOLE house to ourselves." he said, wiggling his thick eyebrows.

"Yeah- totally!" James said in mock excitement. "We can go swimming without supervision!"

Kendall laughed, making James warm inside- Kendall's dimples always did that to him.

"Not quite what I was thinking." Kendall said, biting his lip.

"I know, I know. Now we can use the oven without getting yelled at!"

"Jamie!" Kendall laughed. "I'm talking about having FUN." With that, he acted like he was riding James like a horse and spinning a lasso above his head.

"Mmm, baby, as long as you do that, I'm having all the fun I need." James giggled, taking both Kendall's hands in his.

"You know, it's not every day that I'm willing to do this." Kendall reminded James. "And the one day I am, you aren't up for it."

"Babe. You know I'm ALWAYS up for it." James winked. Kendall smiled and brought their bundle of hands above James's head, kissing him.

"You know, Kenny, this is very wrong. We've only been dating for a week." James mocked.

"You wanna spoil it?" Kendall asked, kissing James more. Then he sat up, took off his shirt- James doing the same, but was faster. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and lifted him to lay on the bed, James towering over him. As they kissed, Kendall's hands wondered down James's back and rubbed the dimples at the bottom for a second before hungrily tugging on James's PJ pants.

"Say please." James murmured against Kendall's lips.

"Take of your pants PLEASE." Kendall said softly. James smiled and got up to remove his pants- boxers and all. Kendall was surprised at this, his eyes catching sight of James's nakedness and he blushed and shifted his eyes away.

"Want me to turn of the lights, you little pussy?" James sneered jokingly.

"Jamie- you don't understand. I'm WAY not that big..." Kendall said, embarrassed. Sure- he was hardening like James by now, but already James had him passed up. "I'd be like... 500 times more comfortable-"

The lights were flicked off, the blinds opened, and Kendall watched James pull off his gym shorts and boxers by moonlight.

"You don't have to be self-conscious, Boo." James murmured, pinning Kendall back down and kissing him. Kendall blushed even deeper when he felt James's warm cock touch his. "It's just me."

"Exactly." Kendall whispered. Suddenly, there was a hand around his cock and he jumped.

"Are you scared? Should I-"

"No."

"Why're you so jumpy?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Cause as long as I get to put my dick into something, I'm happy. You know this."

"Jamie- I've never had anything- up there." James looked down into those caramelly green eyes, which were illuminated perfectly by the moonlight.

"I'll be gentle." James whispered before kissing Kendall some more, pleasuring him, bringing his pasty boyfriend to maximum hardness. Then he brought Kendall's legs to one side and stood up, taking Kendall's hand and helping him up, then to his knees.

"Jame, I dunno how to." Kendall said worriedly.

James's first instinct was to say that he knew how it was done- he had gotten enough BJ's in his life. But decided it would ruin the mood.

"You just bring your perfect little mouth over here-" James instructed, gently guiding Kendall's face to his cock. "And then you kinda- swirl your tongue on the tip." Kendall did so, bringing a warm wave through James's body. "Okay- then you put it in as far as it'll go and you just suck and bob your head."

Kendall did so, timid at first.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked.

"Don't stop." James grunted, roughly pushing Kendall's face back into position, then feeling bad and petting the blonde's hair apologetically. He really hadn't ever had such a good BJ- maybe girls' mouths are too tiny- unable to get the full tongue action in there.

Finally, deciding not to waist this pleasure time on just this activity, James pulled out of Kendall's mouth with a pop, making Kendall look confused.

"Are you ready for me?" James asked, almost a growl. Kendall nodded sheepishly- a little afraid now. This wasn't the same James that was present at first- the one he promised to be. This James was sex-crazed and rough.

"Jamie- please be gentle." Kendall pleaded. James's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Of course, Boo." he said, kissing Kendall's neck and laying him down on the bed.

He spat on his hand and lubed up his cock nice and good before slowly beginning to push into Kendall.

He watched at Kendall's ribs expanded slowly, then Kendall let out an agonized moan, gripping the pillow beneath his head.

"I'm sorry. Next time we'll get lube, okay?" James murmured.

James slowly began gaining momentum and Kendall was in less agony.

"Does it feel good?" James asked.

Kendall bit his lip, eyes closed, and nodded.

"It does for me, too." James had never felt this kind of pleasure while having sex. Actually, he had never had anal. It was something about how Kendall's ass was so tight, but a girl's vagina naturally stretched for his size. He liked the tightness- actually, he was already close to coming.

James bent down, still thrusting, and began pleasuring Kendall as he kissed him.

"Oh my god- it's so- it's so good." Kendall groaned, then bit James's lip, making James pull back in surprise.

"Easy." he giggled, but Kendall wasn't listening- he was in ecstasy. Sure- when he pleasured himself, it felt good. Right now- his cock was loving this foreign hand. Besides that, the feel of James inside him was bliss, too.

"Jamie, I'm gonna-"

"God, me too."

James sped up his thrusts, making them both scream in pleasure. James was the first to lose it- sending hot ropes of cum into Kendall. Kendall loved this feeling- it sent him over the edge, too, cumming on James's abs and his own stomach. Suddenly, a tremendous sneeze almost broke his ribs and he let his head fall back in happiness.

"WHAT was that?" James asked, pulling out, laughing.

"It's embarrassing- I sneeze when I cum." Kendall said sheepishly. James smiled and slid down- his chest near Kendall's crotch, and he licked all the way up Kendall's stomach to his jaw, picking up warm cum on his tongue. Then he kissed Kendall, passing it on to him, then getting it back and swallowing it.

"You just get cuter and cuter." James sighed, laying down breathlessly beside Kendall, who wrapped his arms around his waist. James pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep- all sticky and sweaty.

**So you guys got a super long extra-bonus chapter, eh? Hope you liked it- sorry for the zero warning. **

**I hope you guys review on this one- I love what people say about sex scenes. XD**


	11. Just the Same Old James

"Oooh- look at THIS, boys. This is nice." Mrs. Knight marveled at her laptop screen. Kendall rolled his eyes and he and James checked out the apartment she was looking at.

"Mom, we already got one picked out." Kendall said.

"But you want your first home to be a good one."

"It'll be fine." James insisted.

"I'm glad you two have grown so close. I wouldn't feel so secure with Kendall moving out if I didn't know you were gonna be there to make sure he's safe." she smiled, stroking James's hair.

"Mom- I'll be FINE." Kendall sighed.

"I know." she smiled.

James used his money he got from his job to make three month's pay on their apartment. Kendall vowed to get a job ASAP to help pay for rent.

Mrs. Knight, holding a stack of boxes in her hands, lead Kendall and James to their apartment, who also had boxes. Leaving the room beside theirs was a couple of girls, barely wearing clothes, who smiled at them and walked the other way. James, as if by habit, watched them walk away with a turn of his head. Then he realized what he was doing and faced forward.

"I saw that." Kendall spat.

"I'm sorry." James murmured. "It's a habit. But hey- can't say they weren't pretty."

Kendall shot him a venomous look and pushed into the door before James.

Kendall knew James didn't mean anything by looking at the girls, but he still felt like he wasn't living up to James's needs and wants. He knew all James's life he had been trained to look at girls in a sexual way, and he was so used to it, he couldn't break himself of the habit.

"Oh, look how PERFECT!" Mrs. Knight sang, whirling around the apartment. "You'll need furniture- a couch and a TV and stuff- but other than that, it's JUST right for two best friends living their lives."

Kendall sat down his box and looked around. The place smelled kind of musty and had that usual empty aura of a new home, but he liked it. It was pretty roomy- two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, etc.

"So have you decided which rooms you want?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Without glancing at James, Kendall shrugged.

"He'll probably take the bigger one. He'll need more room for all the GIRLS." he said angrily. Mrs. Knight laughed and waved dismissively.

"Yeah right." she said. James rolled his eyes behind Kendall's back and went to check out the rest of the apartment.

* * *

"Well, I guess I need to go now, huh?" Mrs. Knight sighed, looking around at the boxes everywhere.

"We'll be fine, Mom." Kendall said, an arm around his mom's shoulders.

"Call me if you need anything." she said, tidying up the pizza box on the counter from dinner.

"Jennifer- it's okay." James laughed, turning her to the door. "We're responsible adults."

Mrs. Knight sighed and took her purse, turning to the two boys.

"Keep the doors locked at all times. I know it's not a bad building, but still." she said.

"Got it." Kendall said.

"And if you have any trouble, I'm sure if you make friends with those nice girls next door, they'll help you."

Kendall shot James a look and hugged his mom before she left. After she was gone, Kendall turned out the lights and left James in the dark, going to their room.

"Kendall!" James called. "We need ta talk about this!"

He found Kendall in his pj pants and a t-shirt, spreading a blanket over the mattress on the floor. The bed was taken apart and set in pieces across the room.

"James- tell me right here and right now. Are you still attracted to girls? Cause- cause I don't wanna hold you back." Kendall said simply- not sarcastically or sadly, just informatively.

"I can't lie to you." James sighed. "I still think that girls are attractive. BUT-" he emphasized this, seeing Kendall's eyes drop. "I don't LOVE them the way I LOVE you. Sure- they have pretty hair and soft skin. But know what? They don't have the most rare eye color ever. They don't have cute dimples that come out when they smile. They don't sneeze when they cum. They can't cuddle with me with our bare chests touching- well, they could. I guess. But it wouldn't be the same."

"You don't LOVE me, James." Kendall sighed. "You might think so, but I don't."

"Did you even HEAR what else I said?" James argued. "Kendall, I dunno WHY you always get so insecure. I'm not going anywhere."

"James- if you look me in the eyes and tell me... Tell me I'm the only person you want to be with right now... I'll drop it. Cause I trust you."

James stepped forward, hazel eyes looking deep into Kendall's caramelly green ones.

"You're the only person I ever want to be with ever again, Kendall. I'm being dead serious." James said sincerely. "Now will you stop calling me JAMES? You know I hate when you call me that."

"I'm sorry. I'm grumpy today." Kendall sighed. "Can we just go to sleep?"

James caught Kendall by the hand and pulled the blonde to him.

"Swear you're not mad?" he asked.

"I am."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it. I'm tired and insecure that my perfect ass boyfriend is gonna run off with some chick." Kendall pouted.

James shook his head and mashed his lips with Kendall's.

"Can I cuddle wiff you? Cause now there's no risk of someone catching us." James said sweetly. Kendall smiled and nodded. He loved to cuddle with James, but had never done it all night. James was always warm and rarely ever moved, although Kendall knew he was a restless sleeper.

James turned out the lights, took off his shoes and shirt, put on pj pants, and slipped under the covers behind Kendall.

"I'm glad you didn't make me sleep on the floor in the other room." James murmured. He wanted to get closer and hold Kendall from behind, but thought Kendall was still mad.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Jamie." Kendall said, making James know all was well by using the pet name. He turned to his other side and nestled into James, who put his arm over his side, his own arm over James's. He felt James's pulse going on the and-count of his own, then drag behind. Being bigger and more fit, James had a slower heart-rate than Kendall.

"Do you swear you're over this?" James asked.

"No. But I'm Kendall. I'll get over it. Don't worry about it, okay?" Kendall murmured, stroking the dimple at the bottom of James's back the way he always did.

"I'm gonna take you out for a fun romantic day out tomorrow, okay? We'll hold hands and everything- no worries." James offered.

"Sounds like a date." Kendall said happily.

**Calling all followers and favoriteers! I need ideas for their super crazy romantic day out for the next chapter! :) I'll try to incorporate all suggestions if you guys participate! :D**

**Review! **


	12. The Kid in Kendall

**So I dunno if it's the same person or not, but there's a person who's on a guest profile who gets on some of my stories and like... spams them, telling me to update. And, if you will take my Invisible quote and sing it in your head, "I just wanna let ya knooooooooowwwwwwww"- I'M GETTING THERE! calm your butt! :D**

**no, I totally don't mind. spam away.**

* * *

"Get UUUUPPPP!" James yelled, a hand on either side of Kendall's sleeping form, bouncing the bed violently. He had been trying to get Kendall up for ten minutes now with no more than a grunt from the blonde.

"JAMES I WILL FUCKING SNAP YOUR NECK!" Kendall finally exploded, sitting up- eyes firey.

"Do it!" James challenged playfully, bending his neck so that Kendall had a clear shot.

"Let me sleep!"

"It's noon, Kenny. I have a super fun romantic date planned out and we're behind schedule. Now get your cute little ass in the shower and get pretty so we can get this party started!" James sang.

"Okay- fine." Kendall grumbled, getting up.

James pressed his lips roughly to the blonde's cheek, and tapped his boyfriend's ass as he walked away, making Kendall shoot him the bird.

* * *

"Where the HELL are we going?" Kendall asked angrily from the passenger seat as James drove. Suddenly, James swerved off the road and parked on the side, turning to Kendall.

"Are you gonna be grumpy all day? Cause it's gonna be super fun and if you're gonna be pissy it'll ruin everything." he said, eyes firey. Kendall crossed his arms stubbornly and cocked a brow.

"What're you gonna do about it?" he challenged. James shrugged and put the car in drive.

"You're not serious." Kendall said as James did a U-turn back to their apartment.

"I am."

"Jamie- c'mon." Kendall sighed. "I'll be happy. I swear." Kendall said. James smiled and did another dangerous U-turn away from home.

Soon they pulled up to a line of cars and Kendall looked up to see a giant Ferris wheel and other fun rides. James paid for their parking space and got out of the car to open Kendall's.

"You took me the the fair?" Kendall asked as he got out of the car, grasping the door in awe.

"Do you like it?" James asked, looking up at the Ferris wheel, then back at Kendall.

"The fair is like... My favorite place ever." Kendall smiled.

"Good." James said, leaning across the door for a kiss. His lips were met by Kendall's halfway there.

"Let's go." Kendall said happily, closing his door and running to get in line for tickets, not even waiting for James.

Kendall paid for the tickets, insisting that it was only fair, since James was gonna inevitably be buying all the crazy carnival food.

"I wanna go on that- no- that one! OOOH- that one looks fun- let's go on that one!" Kendall said excitedly, pointing to all the rides.

"So much for a romantic afternoon." James grumbled.

"Oh- yeah." Kendall smiled. He stepped up to James and kissed his cheek, then took his hand and pulled him to some crazy looking rocket ship thing that James couldn't help but think looked extremely unstable.

Kendall forced James to ride all of the rides- even the cheesy haunted house with the slow and broken monsters that popped up. It wasn't until three hours later that Kendall realized how hungry he was.

"I wanna funnel cake." he said, stopping to turn to James, eyes pouty. "No- a corn dog! Or maybe some nachos-"

"Okay- you're just getting a little snack. Then we're gonna kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, thenn we're gonna go get dinner. So make up your mind. What do you want to eat?"

They got a gigantic bag of kettle corn, which James was forced to eat half of because it was so big. He refused to get Kendall get on anymore rough rides because he knew that his boyfriend would throw up if he did, then go on more rides anyway.

They waited in line and James could tell Kendall was worn down like a kid, because as they stood there, Kendall laid his cheek on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" James asked, reaching behind Kendall to stroke his hair.

"Nope. I'm wide awake." Kendall said lazily. "I'm just evening out your spine with the weight of my head."

"Oh, okay." James laughed. He allowed Kendall to stay there and his eyes wondered up to a group of boys in front of them giving him dirty looks.

"Check out these cool kids." James murmured to Kendall, still staring back at the boys. Kendall opened his eyes and saw the boys and smirked, then stood up straight.

"They're jelly." he said, kissing James's jaw, then cheek, then lips, then lips again. Then he wrapped his arms around James's torso and rested his cheek on James's shoulder again.

"You mad, bro?" Kendall asked one of the boys who was still looking at them. Most of them had awkwardly looked away. Kendall giggled and nuzzled James's neck as the boy turned away. "He's mad."

They finally boarded the Ferris wheel and James wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders as they rode. Finally they stopped at the top and kissed.

* * *

"We're at a pizza place." Kendall said, confused, as he sat in the booth across from James.

"Yes, but it's the COOLEST pizza place ever." James insisted. He gestured to a glass window with a door on it as a big toy train stopped in front of it, two glasses of Coke on the tray. Kendall's eyes widened as James opened the glass door and took out their drinks, then pressed the button on the wall and the train zoomed away.

"I think I just jizzed my pants." Kendall said, gazing at the train tracks, then looked up and smiled excitedly to James. "Do the pizzas come on the train, too?"

"Yes, Kenny. A sixteen inch pizza is gonna fit in that tiny little tunnel." James said sarcastically.

"So- no?"

"No!"

"Well you know what that means. We gotta like- CHUG these drinks so that we can get more on the train." Kendall said, taking a huge swig through his straw.

"Have fun with that." James laughed, shaking his head.

"You know, you've never seen me like this before, have you?" Kendall asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a KID. I'm always Kendall Knight- the stuck up bitch." Kendall mocked. "But the carnival really brings out the eight year old in me."

"Why?"

"It's a long, sad, sappy story that'll bring you to tears. But I'll share it- if you want." Kendall said, watching as the train zoomed by.

"Okay."

"Well... It's really not that long." Kendall laughed. "My dad used to take me to the carnival when I was a kid." Then realization hit Kendall's face.

"You don't know ANYTHING about my dad, do you?"

"No." James said. Honestly, James wasn't sure if Kendall's dad was in the army, or dead, or just gone. He never really thought about it either.

"Well, I've never really told anyone about him before.." Kendall said. "But challenge accepted."

Kendall fell into a deep story about his dad. Apparently, when he was little, Kendall was really close with his dad, but didn't get to see him much because of the fact that he was an officer in the Army.

"He was supposed to come home for my sixth birthday. But didn't." Kendall said. "And it wasn't until the next day that my mom told me that something happened to Dad to cause him to not make it. Yeah- turns out he was kinda blown up- we had to have a closed casket funeral. I mean, he wasn't LITERALLY blown to pieces, but a bomb went off like ten feet away from him, so he was all burnt up and stuff I assume. Anyways, so my mom mourned and stuff, until she started dating my dad's brother. And they had Katie. And the guy- my uncle, Katie's dad- kinda ran off with some chick never to be seen again."

"Wait- so Katie's your... Half cousin... Half sister?" James asked, confused.

"Yeah- but she doesn't know about it. Mom and I agreed to keep it from her til she's like sixteen or maybe older. But I don't really think it's a big deal, cause she was still raised as my sister, so I treat her like my sister. I mean, we have basically the same blood, when you REALLY think about it. So we kinda ARE full siblings, except not really." Kendall said, looking thoughtful. "And I mean, TECHNICALLY her name would still be the same if her dad was around."

"You know, I thought it was weird that you're blonde, your mom's red head, and Katie's a brunette." James admitted.

"Yeah- she caught on to that, too. And when she gets older and learns how to do a Punnet Square, I just hope she doesn't get too curious." Kendall smirked.

Finally, their pizza came and they both scarfed the whole thing down.

"You know, I think it's weird that we LIVE together and I never told you about my dad." Kendall said James drove them to their new apartment.

"I just figured your mom was asexual or something- you just kinda sprouted outta her." James giggled, nudging the blonde. Kendall smiled and looked out the window, dazed.

"I had a really fun time, Jamie." he said, caramelly green eyes turning to James's.

"You know, me too." James smiled. "It was a much needed break from the stresses of life, eh?"

Kendall nodded, a little smile playing on his lips, and he turned back to the window.

* * *

**So I realize that sounded like an ending to the story, but it isn't. Although I'm pretty much out of ideas. I'd WAAAY appreciate it if you guys like PM'ed me or reviewed and let me know some ideas... I know there are some of you out there who have awesome ideas but never write them. **

**P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter was sucky. I'll do better next time. :P**

**Review?**


	13. Crumbling

"Having fun?" James asked, plopping down on his stomach on the bed with a big bowl of ice cream beside Kendall. Kendall let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the laptop screen before him.

"No." he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It was 2 am and Kendall was on his computer doing some serious essay for his English class. He was taking summer classes before the real semester started at Minnesota University. Now was bombarded with homework all the time.

"It'll be okay." James said, shouldering Kendall gently. "I brought you some ice cream. Cause you looked really stressed out and I wanted to cheer you up."

Kendall smiled and pushed away the laptop to dig the spoon into the ice cream and take a bite.

"You always know just how to make me feel better." he said thankfully.

"Well... I figure, I'm not dealing with all this school stuff, so I'm just lying around like a hair in a biscuit. The least I can do is be a good housewife." James smiled.

James never applied for any colleges, knowing his parents wouldn't pay for it and he didn't have near enough money. On top of that, he didn't have the grades to get accepted into college, and even if he DID, he had no dreams. He had no reason to go to college.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." James said.

"No way. I need to get THIS done so that I can work on my other stuff tomorrow." Kendall said. "I've got it all planned out, Jamie. Don't worry about it."

"I AM worried about it. Kendall, you haven't slept four hours in three days. You've got bags under your eyes and don't have the energy to do anything but homework. Please take a break- just a day. Please?"

"I can't. You know that." Kendall murmured. "I've got a lot to do if I wanna graduate."

"Yeah, well you're gonna die before you even get to be a REAL freshman." James grumbled, getting up and taking the empty bowl.

"Jamie!" Kendall groaned. "Don't be that way."

"What way?" James asked smartly, leaving the bedroom. Kendall sighed and laid his face down on the bed. James always did this- tried to get Kendall to SLEEP, to EAT, to BATHE. But the truth is, Kendall didn't have time for that.

But man... Just a minute of rest...

Before he knew it, Kendall was fast asleep, face down on the bed. James came back in, prepared for more bickering about the fact that Kendall simply cared about nothing anymore, the way it usually went. He sighed and shook his head when he saw that Kendall was already asleep and he closed the laptop, set it aside, picked Kendall up, put him beneath the blankets, and turned out the light.

* * *

"I havta go- where's my laptop? Oh Jamie, what the hell?! Why didn't you wake me up last night?" Kendall said frantically the next morning. Not really morning- it was noon- but James was still asleep.

"Your computer's on the floor." James grumbled.

Kendall picked up the computer and realization sent ice down his stomach.

"Did you save my report?" he asked James, then shoved James's shoulder angrily, making James snap awake. "DID YOU SAVE MY REPORT?"

"No, I-"

"MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK JAMES!" Kendall yelled, not knowing what to do. He was almost done with that report and it was gone. "IT'S GONE FOREVER!"

"Would you calm down? I'm sure it's somewhere." James said, sitting up. He was stunned at the anger in Kendall's voice and even more stunned at the violence in the shove he was given just earlier.

"No, James. It's not. It's gone forever." Kendall fumed, shoving the laptop into his backpack. "And I worked so hard on that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." James said.

"Sorry isn't gonna write my report over again. No- I am. Guess I'm staying at the U late again. Only place I can get any peace around here." Kendall yelled.

James got up, defensive and confused.

"Kenny-"

"James, don't fuck with me right now." Kendall warned, jaw clenched.

"You need to calm down." James said, angry now. Why was HE getting yelled at? He was just trying to be caring!

"Just stop." Kendall spat as he pushed past James and stormed toward the door.

"Look, Kendall. I didn't KNOW that I had to save it. I'll type it FOR you, if your highness pleases." James said venomously. This sent Kendall over the edge and he whirled around, dropped his backpack, and stormed threateningly to James.

James knew that look. That look a guy gets when he's gonna hurt someone. And he hated that look on Kendall- he hated to think that Kendall was going to hurt him.

Before he could think, James had an iron grip on Kendall's wrists, hazel eyes boring into Kendall's green ones.

"What're you gonna do, Kenny?" he asked dangerously. "Are you gonna HIT me? Is that what you were gonna do? Kick my ass?"

Kendall's jaw clenched and he looked away angrily.

"Look at me, Kendall." James ordered. "LOOK at me. I didn't think... Didn't think we'd ever come to this. You were gonna hit me." he was gentle now. "Do you realize that?"

A tear trickled down Kendall's face and his eyes lifted to James's.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Mom tonight." Kendall said quietly. James slowly let go of Kendall's wrists in realization. That's what the wife said to the husband when she was pissed off and contemplating divorce. It's what she said when she didn't want to see the husband anymore- didn't want to be in the same house with him.

Before he could protest, Kendall had grabbed his backpack and left.

* * *

_Kenny, PLEASE answer me. I know you have your phone. _

_I'm in class._

_Then I'll make it brief. PLEASE come home tonight. I'm not mad about this morning- I had it coming. I was stupid and I know that you had good reason to be pissed off at me. But... There's no reason for you to stay with your mom._

_I just need a break, Jame._

_Call me after class._

Kendall sighed and put the phone back down, trying to concentrate. He didn't plan on calling James after class.

"Girlfriend trouble?" whispered the tall girl beside him- he guessed she played basketball, but he wasn't sure.

"Boyfriend trouble."

"Oh- well, that sounds a lot easier, eh?"

"Not when you tried to hit him this morning for accidentally deleting your English report." Kendall muttered.

"Well I guess it's easier to get violent when you're with a guy- but if you're with a girl, you don't really think about that. Right? Maybe you do- I dunno."

"I've just been really stressed with school and stuff. It's good that he's stronger than me... God knows where I'd be if he couldn't control me so easy."

"Right." she smiled. "That's a good thing. Or maybe it's a bad thing that he's stronger. Means HE can take YOU down easier."

"But he wouldn't. He's so sweet, HE'S apologizing to ME for what I did."

"All the good ones are gay, I've found." she sighed.

* * *

"C-Carlos? You're SUCH a good buddy." James slurred, taking a swig from the bottle of beer that Carlos brought over. "This is just what I needed."

"I know, bra. I know." Carlos giggled, laying on the floor of James and Kendall's living room, which was pretty much barren except a couch and a TV. "But what about Kendall?"

"Nah- he's not coming back." James said dismissively. "Losy? I- I think he's gonna break up with me."

Suddenly, James was sobbing and Carlos was shushing him and hugging him- both drunk as skunks.

"No WAY, bra." Carlos said. He only said "bra" when he was drunk. "He loves you."

"Nuh uh! He tried to hit me this morning!"

"Oh, nuh-uh." Carlos said defensively. "Doesn't he know that you'll beat his scrawny little ass?"

Suddenly, there was a jiggle of the door knob and someone beating on the door.

"It's like- thirteen o'clock. Who's that?" James slurred, confused. He got up and opened the door to see Kendall standing there.

"Kenny!" James squealed, stepping forward to hug Kendall with bone crushing strength.

"Oh my God." Kendall scowled once he was let go. "You're drunk."

"I'm sorry." James pouted. "I missed you."

Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed past James.

"Who's over?" he asked, confused.

"Carlos."

Kendall finally found Carlos passed out on the floor, a puddle of vomit staining the carpet.

"What the hell?" Kendall snapped, turning to James.

"He just wanted to cheer me up."

"By puking on our carpet. Fantastic." Kendall sighed. He was in a horrible mood and just wanted to go to sleep. He decided that James was right- he should take a day off. So he planned to do that tomorrow.

He put his backpack down in the bedroom and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. After drying his face, he felt James's alcoholic scented breath on his neck- his arms around Kendall from behind.

"I missed you." James slurred, kissing Kendall's neck. Kendall shrugged James off of him and went to the bedroom. Suddenly his arm was jerked and he was pulled to James, who was kissing him and trying to wrangle him to the bed.

"James, I'm tired." Kendall growled, once pinned on the bed. "I don't WANT to-"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah, well, I don't care right now. Get the hell offa me."

When James continued to kiss him, Kendall finally pushed James off of him.

"Hey." James said, anger in his eyes now. "Get on the damn bed."

When Kendall refused, James grabbed a weakened hold of Kendall's arms and tried wrestling him down. Kendall, adrenaline coursing through his veins, shoved the drunken man off of him and backed away.

"No." he said sternly. Then James got a dangerous look in his eyes. Not one that said "I'm going to kick your ass" or "I'm gonna RAPE your ass", but one that Kendall couldn't identify. He quickly whirled around- for the first time afraid of James- and picked up his backpack, making his way to the door.

"Kenny!" James wept. "I'm sorry!"

"I need a break from you." Kendall said quickly, opening the door so that James wouldn't do anything, since people could be out in the hall. "Clean up your friend's puke, cause I'm not doing it."

Then, Kendall quickly walked out the door and made his way to his car. He had NEVER been afraid of James before then. It wasn't a feeling that he liked.

Then he realized that his relationship was crumbling. And he didn't want it to- he loved James. He decided he just needed a good long day of sleep- then he'll talk with SOBER James and straighten this all out.

**You know, I don't plan my chapters. I just kinda find a setting and time and WRITE. Whatever comes to mind, I write it. And I don't really write to please my followers, I write more because it's what I like.**

**Not sure where I wanna go with this... I mean- so many routes. They could break up, Kendall could drop out of school, James could disappear, someone could die, or, you know, all could be well. I dunno!**

**I DO know that this story needs to end soon! SOOOO I'm open to suggestions- you don't have to wait for this story to end, cause it'll be a while yet. I'm actually doing a collab Kames with another writer, but she's still working on the first chapter. It's gonna be on her account, SO if you wanna check it out, I'm gonna tell you guys when it's posted and where to look for it! Anyone into it? :D I am. Never done a Collab before (and I'm open to it, cause it's gonna be fun!) so I'm excited.**

**AAAANYWAYS.**

**You guys have been awesome at reviewing- let's make it to 100 reviews on this chappy? I think yes. ;D Or more. More is good.**


	14. Worried Sick

Kendall slept until late in the next afternoon on his mom's couch. She didn't know he was there until she got up early in the morning, but didn't wake him up until 3 pm.

"Kendall?" she said, shaking Kendall awake. He woke with a start.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh- eh-" he fumbled, trying to remember. "I got mad at James cause he erased my essay."

Now that Kendall was well-rested, he saw the reason that he left as dumb and unreasonable.

He left the house after Mrs. Knight made him dinner. He spent all day relaxing with Katie on the couch- not touching or even thinking about any type of schoolwork.

It wasn't until Katie asked if Kendall was staying another night that Kendall thought about James. He hadn't called all day- which was weird, because James ALWAYS called or texted him everyday.

"Well, I guess I gotta get home now." he said finally after helping his mom with the dishes. "James hasn't called all day."

"Maybe he was with a girl or something."

Kendall smirked- he guessed he should tell her already.

"Mom, he's gay." he said.

"What? Nonsense." she giggled. "Did he TELL you that?"

"He didn't have to." Kendall shrugged. "Cause he's dating ME."

Mrs. Knight and Katie's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.

"Since like- before graduation. Hasn't been that long." Kendall said. "Can't believe you didn't figure it out."

"Well... Okay." Mrs. Knight said, shocked.

"So you guys didn't wanna move in together because you're buddies... You wanted to move in so you could sleep in the same bed?" Katie asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I gotta get back." he said, hugging them both.

* * *

Carlos hadn't woken up until 5ish that afternoon- in James's bed. Last he remembered, James had woken him up and told him he was going to the store to get carpet cleaner to clean up the puddle of puke on the floor- that was about 6 am.

He wiped crusted drool off of his face and got up- noticing that he was fully clothed down to his shoes. His head hurt really bad.

"Jam-" he began calling for James, but immediately got a pang in his head.

He stumbled around in the dim light pouring from the kitchen and found no James. The door was wide open and the puke on the carpet wasn't cleaned up, making Carlos wonder.

He picked up his phone and called James, only to hear "WE COULDA HAD IT AAAAAAALL ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEP!" ringing from the kitchen. Carlos giggled, because he had made that James's ringtone and never changed it back. Then he realized he had no idea where James was.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kendall came in, put his backpack down beside the door and smiled at Carlos.

"Where's James?" he asked. Carlos groaned.

"I dunno." he said, then word vomit poured from his mouth. "So we were shitfaced last night. And after you left he was all sad and stuff and I was passed out and he woke me up and told me that he was going to the store for carpet cleaner. And I just woke up like ten minutes ago and the door was open and there's still puke on the floor, which I'm really sorry about, and James is gone and I think he's dead and he left his phone here."

"Are you kidding me? You LOST a 6 foot 1, 200 pound grown MAN?" Kendall asked, panicked.

"Really think he's 200 pounds? I know he's muscly, but-"

"We gotta go find him." Kendall said, turning to the door. "C'mon."

* * *

James didn't remember anything about last night other than the obvious. He had gotten drunk.

And now he was in some apartment that looked like his, surrounded by about 4 pretty girls in tank tops and shorts.

One of them- a blonde, saw him wake up and her black eyes brightened.

"He's awake!" she announced and all the girls swarmed around him. He was given Aspirin and water.

"So we found you passed out in the hallway." one of the girls explained. "We woke you up and you kept saying something about carpet cleaner and puke and someone named Carlos and a Kendall? Is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh- no. That's my boyfriend." James grumbled, sitting up on the couch he was on. "Where am I?"

"You're just next door from your apartment. We're your neighbors."

"Remind me to introduce you guys to my buddy, Carlos." James said.

"Is he gay, too?"

"No- but he'll try to tell you he is just so you'll trust him to see you in your panties." James laughed. "So- I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for not letting my unconscious body get raped. Or maybe you raped me. I dunno."

"There's nobody home. We already checked. And you don't have a phone or key on you."

"Fantastic. Anyone got a phone?" James asked. Once handed a phone, he realized he didn't have Kendall's OR Carlos's phone numbers memorized. He decided that he would stay there and go to the apartment tonight- someone would be there.

* * *

"James?!" Carlos called out the window of Kendall's car. They had driven all night- it was 9- and had already stopped for Wendy's because Carlos hadn't eaten anything all day. He turned to Kendall.

"He's nowhere." he groaned.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself." Kendall assured. Although he was worried sick inside, he wanted to appear brave. "I'm sure he's home by now, actually."

So, they went home.

And James wasn't there.

"You'd better go home. I'll call you when he comes home." Kendall said.

"Maybe we should report this."

"They won't report it til it's been 48 hours. But don't worry about it." Kendall assured. "Just go get some sleep."

Kendall left the door unlocked that night when he went to sleep.

James wasn't there in the morning.

* * *

James meant to go home that night, but after a big meal, he had fallen asleep to get rid of the rest of his hangover.

* * *

Kendall was really worried about James now. He'd been missing for a whole day now. Carlos kept calling, but Kendall kept telling him that James called him, although he didn't.

He even resorted to calling James's parents, although they didn't know or care where James was.

Kendall was out all day looking with no results.

Finally, he was about to call the cops. James was an adult- if he was okay, he'd have found his way home by now. There was something wrong. He was kidnapped or chained up somewhere or raped or dead.

He was watching the news frantically, waiting for any news of a body found or hostages released. Nope- just more bombings and shootings in America.

Kendall had his phone out and had his finger over the "9" button when the door opened. Kendall whirled around to see a tall blonde girl followed by a red head followed by James- looking scruffy with his facial hair and dirty clothes.

"I'm sorry we didn't return him earlier." the blonde said. "He didn't have a key or a phone and nobody was home."

"We were just next door." the red head said. Kendall was angry at himself. This whole time James was just next door. The fact that he was with a group of beautiful WOMEN was another deal.

"Oh my god don't ever do that to me again." Kendall said quickly, roughly slamming himself into James to hug him. "Me and Carlos were worried sick."

"I'm sorry." James apologized. "Don't let me drink anymore."

"He was passed out in the hall, so we took him to our apartment." the blonde explained.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Kendall thanked, letting go of James to show the girls off. After the door was closed, Kendall hugged James some more.

"I thought you were dead in some guy's basement." he murmured, cheek on James's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." James said. "I figured you were still pissed, so it didn't really matter too much."

"You were right. All I needed was a day of sleep." Kendall said. "And I'm sorry about trying to hit you and for beating you up and for leaving. And I know you don't remember what YOU did to make me leave that night you were drunk, so let's move past it."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You just tried to force sex on me. Whatever. If I wasn't such a tight ass I woulda just laughed and made you go to sleep. But no- I ran away."

"Cause you were scared of me."

"No-"

"I'm so sorry." James said miserably. "I'm not drinking anymore."

"C'mon. I wanna go to sleep." Kendall said, taking James to their bedroom where Kendall slept and James laid awake- he had been sleeping for like 2 days straight. He called Carlos to tell him what happened and laid there, Kendall's head on his chest, just enjoying. Kendall told him that he was taking another day off tomorrow for them to straighten things out- clean up the apartment, buy groceries, talk through their problems, blah blah. He was excited to have a day with NOT cranky Kendall before his boyfriend went back to school and he had to go back to work.

**So it's late, but tomorrow I'm having a friend over and we're going to watch this annual thing that our area has every year with fireworks and stuff so I wanted to update now. I'm tired. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**I'm gonna come up with like- 2 or 3 more chapters for this one. So suggestions? I can do like.. a sex scene. I can fast forward a few years. I can do like... ANYTHING. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need your input, guys, cause I'm good at WRITING stuff. But sometimes my stories get stale, which I guess is why I'm not getting many reviews lately, and I keep going in circles. I'm NOT gonna kill the characters off this time or make them wake up in a mental institution this time, I swear. I wanna make this one a happy ending or a somewhat sad ending, but not crazy sad and mind blowing *cough cough I'm sorry, Dark Places readers***

**So yeah. Review. :D**

**P.S. If you look at the REAL Logan Henderson's Facebook albums, there's a CRAPLOAD of him in his early years with long hair and his little blonde girlfriend and Demi Lovato and that guy that was on Hannah Montana, I dunno his name. They're cute. And there's a few of James in CURT HENSON days with long curly hair and his cute rosey cheeks.**

**SPEAKING OF ROSIE.**

**You guys should check out Hazel Rose! It's a Kames, but Kendall kinda got James's sister preggers before Kames happened and it's all about that and stuff. I really like it, but not many people are into it. SO you guys should check it. Cause u know u love a good Kames story. :)**

**Ok. That was a really long after-message-thingy. I'm sorry. Please review and check out Hazel Rose (terrible name- can think of like 700000 better ones now that I already posted it) but you'll get it once you start reading. Or maybe it'll go over your head. But prolly not, cause you're reading JMLHCPKSfan stories, so you gotta be a smart cookie, right?**

**Okay. Imma shut up and go to sleep now. :D**


	15. Ten Year Reunion

**Hey guys! :D Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Stephanie.E.M~~~ You get to Logan's facebook by typing in Logan Henderson in the box at the top of the Facebook thingy. It's a page that you "like" instead of "friend" like James's. The profile picture is Logan, pretty recent, and he's shirtless and like- fucking the camera with his eyes like usual. BTW, Carlos has one, too. But I don't think Kendall does. Normally the REAL ones are the ones that have the most likes.**

* * *

_"Kendall Donald, you PROMISED." James said angrily. "You said you'd go to sleep at 3 at the latest every night. It's 3:30."_

_He stared down at Kendall, who was on the bed, typing away on his laptop._

_"Get offa my back, James. This is IMPORTANT." he said with a wave._

_"Oh, and a promise isn't? And SLEEP isn't?" James asked._

_"No!" Kendall said._

_"You're a ZOMBIE. Do you even know what today's DATE is?"_

_"Of course. It's July 15th."_

_"No. It's 3 am- the day AFTER July 15th."_

_"Okay- July 16th. Whatever."_

_"And there's nothing significant about today?"_

_"It's the day that this report is due." Kendall said impatiently, never looking up. "Now PLEASE?"_

_"Fantastic." James grumbled, going to the closet and getting out a duffle bag. He began furiously putting clothes into it, which Kendall didn't notice. He moved to the bathroom where he stuffed his hair products and such._

_"JAMIE? WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Kendall called from the bedroom._

_"Packing." James said, coming into the bedroom to put more things into the bag._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I can't handle this anymore, Kendall. You aren't MY Kenny. You're this weird ZOMBIE thing that can't even remember my birthday." James said._

_Kendall's eyes grew and he saved his work, getting up._

_"Jamie, I'm so sorry." he said gently. James turned to him, fists clenched._

_"Doesn't matter. Think of this as a favor. I'm getting the hell outta your way." James said, voice shaky._

_"I'll take all day off- we'll do fun birthday stuff together." Kendall pleaded._

_"Then what? You'll go back to your old ways and leave me in the dust. You don't even love me anymore."_

_"Or course I do. Jamie, I LOVE you." Kendall said._

_"Really? Cause you haven't even let me KISS you for DAYS. And you always roll over when I try to cuddle with you in bed. Not to mention I haven't had SEX for months. I'm sick of it, Kendall. I can't do it anymore."_

_"Just stay. We can work it out."_

_"I've been staying all along. I've dealt with being neglected all along, thinking it would get better. But it hasn't." James said, zipping up his bag. "You need time to work on your school stuff- it's what's important to you. I'll see you later- I'm going to Los's."_

_With that, James gave Kendall a solemn look and took his bag and left, leaving Kendall teary eyed and broken hearted._

* * *

James waited impatiently, leaning on the snack table. He was nervous to see Kendall after eight years... A lot has changed since then. He was now at his 10 year high school reunion, Carlos as his Plus One.

"It'll be okay, Jame." Carlos said, coming up beside James with a handful of chips. "Promise."

"I hope you're right." James said sadly, taking Carlos's last chip before he could scarf it down. He popped it in his mouth, although he wasn't hungry.

He couldn't help but think last time he saw Kendall. The year after they broke up, they hung out a little bit. Kendall had cut his hair short so that he could easily push it back and away from his face. There were bags beneath his caramelly green eyes. He was always tired. It wasn't until Carlos and James had moved to Wisconsin- only an hour and a half away- that Kendall and James were truly separated. Kendall fell into a deep depression and had to move back in with his mother after she discovered his disgusting living space, lack of sleep, and caving stomach that went for days unfed.

James, however, was having fun in Wisconsin. It was where Carlos's family was and they basically adopted him. Although he had minor abandonment problems- with going from his parents to the Knight's to the Garcia's- he still could manage to feel loved. He and Carlos had an apartment together and often Carlos had girls over, offering to share with James, but always getting them to himself. It wasn't long until Carlos stopped with the girls and admitted that he always had this pang of love in his heart for James- a pang that he was afraid of and swept away when it surfaced. So, James was able to find love again- love in a short Latino who had a glowing smile and the cutest laugh when he thought something was hilarious.

He hadn't lost communication with Kendall until a few months after they moved. Kendall always tried to find time to text James between homework assignments, but soon James stopped texting back. He was busy at work or doing fun things with Carlos. And this is when the connection between Kendall and James was severed completely, leaving one side bleeding profusely, the other connected to another line already, happily mended up and whole.

What James didn't know was that in those eight years, Kendall HAD mended again. It only took a few months after they stopped talking for Kendall to get over it. He graduated college and decided to take a vacation for himself in celebration. He went to the Rockies- one of his favorite places to go- and met Tiffany. She had a Tennessee twang, long, curly blonde hair, and the cutest blue eyes. He never thought he would ever be attracted to a woman again until Tiff- this woman who worked at the hotel he was staying at.

He was hesitant, but decided to follow his heart. He went up to the reception area where she was working one morning- it was 6 am. He made some joke about how she looked tired and offered to get her a coffee, which she accepted. They drank the coffee together- until rush hour when everyone was checking in and out. Luckily, before they were separated, Kendall had been doodling on her pad of paper. He wrote down his cell number and name, telling her to call him up when she needed coffee again.

It only took one date for Tiffany to steal Kendall's heart. He told her all about James, to get it out of the way early. Luckily, she was accepting and told him that she had an ex who also left her when she was in college. This started a rant between them about how nobody understood and blah blah.

For the first time in his life, Kendall had sex with a woman on that trip. And with that, he vowed he would see her again. And he did. They dated for half a year before she moved to Minnesota with him and they dated for two years before getting married. Kendall considered inviting James, but decided not to after all.

James twisted his silver wedding ring nervously around his finger, awaiting any type of action.

"You're doing it again- the ring thing." Carlos said, taking a drink of his soda. James wasn't big on alcohol anymore, and Carlos didn't like getting drunk by himself, so eventually his love for alcohol also faded.

"Sorry." James sighed, shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Why're you so nervous?"

"Cause I haven't seen Kendall in years. And I dunno what he's been up to."

"So?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I dunno, Los. It's just something weird about Kendall that still makes me nervous." James sighed. He knew it wasn't the right thing to say to your husband, but Carlos was very understanding. He knew that James was loyal to him and only him and was glad that he was honest about his feelings.

"It'll be fine." Carlos repeated, taking James's hand. It didn't take long for James to start picking his finger nail under Carlos's silver ring repeatedly.

"Jame!" Carlos laughed, letting go of James's hand. "Calm down."

"There he is." James said suddenly, eyes falling on Kendall in a blue flannel and jeans. His heart jumped in excitement, heartbreak, nervousness, and self-consciousness all at the same time.

**So I know it's not the happy ending you've been hoping for. And originally I had one written and almost done, but decided I sorta already set them up for a breakup anyway. And happy endings are a bust. But I'm still gonna make it happy some way. Nobody's gonna die, so that's good. :)**

**I'm open for suggestions on my next story- next chapter's the last one of this story! (:) - uniemotional icon.**

**So please review! :DDD**


	16. The End

James kissed Carlos's cheek and nervously made his way to Kendall, who was talking and laughing with someone.

"Kendall!" he said excitedly and those caramelly green eyes turned to him.

"James!" he laughed, hugging James hard. "God- you're so different!"

He stood back, taking James's complexion in. He had a controlled goatie around his mouth and his hair was chopped short and pushed back. He had gotten softer. Not fat, but less muscly is all. His hazel eyes seemed a lot wiser and older now. He noticed a silver ring on James's naturally tan finger.

James looked Kendall up and down. His hair was also cut shorter and was a darker shade now- a very dirty blonde compared to the easy gold it used to be. His dimples showed even more than normal now. Other than this, Kendall still looked like a teenager.

Suddenly an unfamiliar woman came up, smiled at Kendall, and Kendall wrapped his arm around her.

"James, this is Tiffany. She's my wife." Kendall smiled, rubbing the girl's arm. James stared at the short girl with long blonde hair and a bulging baby stomach. She smiled at him.

"I've heard SO much about you." she said in a thick country accent. "And you know, you're a lot cuter than Kendall made you out to be. And that's sayin' something."

"So what about you?" Kendall asked James. "I see SOMEONE put a ring on it."

James didn't know WHY he was feeling so lost right now. He's married, Kendall's married, so what? James knew he was HAPPY with Carlos, so why did he feel this way. He decided to snap out of it.

"Oh, eh- yeah." James smiled. He turned to Carlos, who was already on his way to them. By the time he arrived, Kendall was distracted.

"CARLOS! What the hell're you doing these days?" he asked excitedly.

"James." Carlos cracked, punching Kendall in the arm. Then he realized nobody else was laughing and returned to his spot beside James. "We're married."

Kendall's eyes widened and a huge smiled spread across his face.

"Why didn't I even think about this before? You guys are PERFECT!" he squealed. He then concealed himself and cleared his throat.

"Congrats." he said formally.

"Let's dance." James said, taking Kendall's hand and leading him to the dance floor. There was nobody else dancing to the slow song, but James really wanted to talk to Kendall alone. He wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist, Kendall's hand on James's shoulder, and their hands clasped in the air at their side. James figured it would be inappropriate to dance any other way.

"So tell me your story." Kendall said, those caramelly green eyes full of joy.

"What STORY?" James laughed.

"How the hell did you and Carlos get hitched? I mean- I thought he was straight as an arrow." Kendall laughed. "What happened? From the beginning."

"Well, we moved and stuff. His family was really nice and kinda took me in. By then I was sick of getting tossed around from family to family, but the Garcia's were like- the biggest family ever. With Los's three brothers, parents, his grandparents, like fifteen cousins, 5 aunts and 4 uncles, plus some. They didn't all live together, obviously, but they were super tight-knit and hung out like every day." James explained. "After he got sick of fucking girls every night- yeah, something I didn't know til I moved in with him. He's a freaking PLAYER. Well, he WAS. Anyways, he got bored with them and turned to me. We had a really long conversation about how he's always had these feelings for me, but was afraid of them. So we became a thing. His family was overjoyed that their Carlos had found love, yadda yadda. And we got married. Guess there's nobody better to spend your life with than your best friend, eh?"

"Guess not." Kendall laughed, then got serious. "James... Are you HAPPY?"

James was taken back. What kind of question was that?

"Of course."

"I mean... You seem like you settled. With Carlos and stuff..."

"I do love Carlos. Seriously. It took me a while to get past the weirdness of kissing this guy who I've known forever, my best friend. But I really am happy with him." James said. Kendall stared at him, concern in his bunched up brows.

"I promise." James laughed. "So what about you?"

"I guess you're wondering about Tiff." Kendall smiled. "I graduated school and went to the Rockies to celebrate. I wasn't looking for love- ESPECIALLY not love with a WOMAN. But she was the receptionist there. And I was driven to just... To not leave without talking to her. We started dating and eventually she moved here with me and we got married. And I haven't been attracted to ANYONE since. Not man or woman. We had our first daughter a year ago- her name's Cameron- Cammy for short. And now Tiff's about to pop- it's a boy. We named him Dylan. And between you 'n me, I suggested it because it's your middle name. Tiff didn't know that when she agreed. Not that she's against you."

"Why would you name your son after me?" James asked, confused.

"Cause of everyone I know, you've made the biggest impact on me." Kendall said simply. "You were a huge part of me and I couldn't just let it go. You really... You really broke me when you left me."

James's eyes dropped guiltily.

"But I wanna thank you. Cause if you didn't, I probably wouldn't have met Tiff. And I wouldn't be so happy now. I mean- maybe I would. But I wouldn't be happy with Tiff and my daughter and my soon-to-be son. I'd be happy with YOU."

"I don't think we woulda lasted that long." James said. "I mean- sure. I loved you, you loved me. But we were too different. And I could feel your love for me fading..."

"James, my love NEVER faded. And I know you didn't believe me then, but believe me now. I DID love you with all my heart when you left. And I regretted every day how much I neglected you. I didn't mean to make you leave." Kendall said.

"I think it would have happened anyway." James said quietly. They were silent for a while.

"But hey- I'm glad you did. And if I could find a time machine and tell my old self that things would get better, I would. Just to save myself some heartache." Kendall smiled. "If you didn't leave my sorry ass, I would have never married Tiff. And you would have never married Carlos. And who knows what would have happened instead?"

"You're right." James nodded. "And to answer your question more clearly, yes. I AM happy with my life."

"You can thank me for being such a little bitch when I was in college."

"Thanks for being such a little bitch in college." James laughed.

"You're welcome." Kendall said smartly.

For the rest of the night, Kendall, Tiffany, James, and Carlos hung out and talked. James began seeing what made Tiff so perfect for Kendall. Her goofiness, her innocence, her cuteness, everything screamed "perfect match". And he began finally appreciating Carlos. It's like James couldn't fully move on until he saw Kendall again. He began noticing how Carlos catered to James's every need- getting food and drinks when he needed it. He also noticed how much Carlos touched him. A hand on the knee, fingers laced with his, head on his shoulder. It made him quite happy. He had never realized how lucky he was.

He had finally moved on from the golden haired God that he dated years ago. Kendall was happy- he had a family. James was happy- he had Carlos. Even if it seemed like everything was downhill from that night that James left Kendall in their apartment, it wasn't. It was only a minor dip in an otherwise inclining hill that WAS their lives ahead of them.

That night when James and Kendall separated with a hug, James was okay with it. And so was Kendall. There were no tears, no heartache, no depression. Just the promise that they would all hang out again someday, which was good enough for them both.

* * *

**Ah yes. Yet another ending to yet another story. :)**

**Did you guys like it? Yes? No?**

**And if anyone has any ideas about a NEW couple (I'm kinda getting stale with the Kames) PLEASE PM THEM TO ME! :D**

**I'm doing a Kames collab with Camperkid18. It's gonna be on her profile in like... A while. If you're reading Hazel Rose, I'll put up exactly when it'll be posted... Right now we're still on chapter 1. :P So keep an eye out for that! It's gonna be awesome!**

**Review! Once more? Perhaps?**


End file.
